


Outcast - SGA meets Castle

by Saffier



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffier/pseuds/Saffier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel John Sheppard erhält in Atlantis eine Nachricht, die ihn dazu veranlasst, Hals über Kopf zur Erde zurückzukehren. Währenddessen geschieht in New York ein Mord: Ein neuer Fall für Detective Kate Beckett und Richard Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Outcast – SGA meets Castle  
Autor: Saffier  
Künstler: mella68  
Beta: noctuabunda  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis (Staffel 4), Castle (Ende Staffel 1/Anfang Staffel 2) und ein bisschen Stargate SG1 (nach Staffel 10 und The Ark of Truth)  
Genre: Crossover, Krimi, Episoden-AU (4x15 Outcast)  
Charaktere: John Sheppard, Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, Dave Sheppard …  
Wortanzahl: ca. 21.000 (4 Kapitel + Epilog)  
Rating: ab 12  
Anmerkungen: Diese FF ist für den deutsch_bigbang im Livejournal entstanden. Ab heute werde ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel posten, so dass alle 4 Kapitel + Epilog am 20.12. komplett sind. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an noctuabunda für das hervorragende Beta-Lesen und an mella68 für die zwei wunderbaren Fanarts

 

Kapitel 1

Regungslos saß Richard Castle, berühmter Krimiautor, im Pausenraum des 12. Reviers des NYPD und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er begleitete Detective Kate Beckett und ihr Team nun schon ein gutes Jahr bei ihren Ermittlungen. Aber noch nie hatte er solche langweiligen Tage erlebt.  
Es war bereits Nachmittag, aber schon wieder war das einzige, wobei er die Detectives heute hatte beobachten können, die Büroarbeit. Wie man Berichte schrieb, konnte er nun so gar nicht für seinen nächsten Roman gebrauchen.  
Gerade war sein neuester Roman „Heat Wave“ erschienen. Die Hauptperson des Romans, Nikki Heat, basierte auf Beckett. Dass Castle die hübsche Ermittlerin bei ihrer Arbeit begleiten durfte, lag an seinem guten Verhältnis zum Bürgermeister: Bei einer Pokerrunde hatte Castle ihn davon überzeugt, dass diese Art der Recherche die einzig richtige war. Nach der Langeweile heute allerdings war er sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher.  
Leise seufzte Castle und stand dann langsam auf, um sich an der Espressomaschine, die er dem Morddezernat geschenkt hatte, einen neuen Espresso zu machen.

„Hey Castle!“  
Erschrocken sah Richard auf und schaute Richtung Tür, wo die Stimme herkam. Am Türrahmen gelehnt stand Kate Beckett. Er hatte die braunhaarige Frau gar nicht kommen sehen.  
„Gehen Sie nach Hause, hier können Sie sowieso nichts machen.“  
Enttäuscht darüber, dass man ihn hier nicht brauchte, verzog er das Gesicht, aber innerlich war er glücklich darüber, endlich der Langweile entkommen zu können.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Alexis auch bald nach Hause kommen würde. Vielleicht hatte sein Mädchen Lust, etwas mit ihrem alten Herren zu unternehmen.  
„Gut ok, wir sehen uns dann morgen!“, verabschiedete Castle sich, stellte seine Tasse wieder zurück und verließ nach einem letzten lässigen Gruß in Richtung Ryan und Esposito das Revier.

„Der hat es gut!“  
Detective Kevin Ryan schaute Castle hinterher, wie er in den Aufzug stieg und sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen.  
„Ich würde jetzt auch gerne nach Hause gehen. Diese Büroarbeit ist echt langweilig.“  
„Stöhnt nicht, seid froh, dass in New York ausnahmsweise mal kein wild gewordener Kerl herumrennt und mordet“, wies Kate ihre beiden Kollegen zurecht.  
Aber auch sie hatte Castle wehmütig hinterher geschaut. Es ging nun schon die ganze Woche so, dass keine neue Arbeit hereinkam. Zuerst war es eine willkommene Abwechslung, denn endlich war es ihnen möglich, die liegengebliebene Arbeit nachzuholen.  
Leise seufzend machten sich die drei Detectives wieder an die Arbeit, die glücklicherweise immer kleiner werdenden Stapel an Akten abzuarbeiten.

Unterdessen beschloss Castle noch schnell in den nächsten Seven Eleven zu gehen, bevor er seinen Weg nach Hause fortsetzte. Martha würde heute Abend wieder unterwegs sein und so, wie er seine Mutter kannte, würde sie wieder irgendjemanden abschleppen und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückkehren.  
Also würde er die Zeit nutzen, mit Alexis einen gemütlichen Abend zu verbringen, mit Kochen und allem drum und dran. Er hatte einfach mal wieder das Bedürfnis nach einem reinen Vater-Tochter-Abend.  
Er stand gerade an der Kasse an, da klingelte sein Handy. Eilig kramte er es aus seinem Jackett und nahm den Anruf an, ohne darauf zu achten, wer ihn anrief.  
„Castle!“  
„Beckett hier. Wir haben einen neuen Fall, wenn Sie mit wollen, dann seien sie in fünf Minuten im Revier.“  
„Bin gleich da!“  
Damit legte er auf. Kurz warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf seine Einkäufe in seinem Einkaufwagen.  
Letztlich ließ er ihn einfach dort stehen und verließ den Laden unverrichteter Dinge und eilte ins Revier zurück, das zum Glück nicht weit vom Seven Eleven entfernt war.

\--------------------------------------------

Erschöpft verließ John Sheppard den Besprechungsraum und wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben. Ruhe vor dem aufdringlichen medizinischen Versorgungsteam, vor atlantischen Bürokraten und sogar vor seinen Kollegen. Vor vier Stunden waren sie von einer Rettungsmission zurückgekommen.  
Eines ihrer Teams war in die Fänge der Wraith geraten und es war ihnen erst nach einem langen Feuergefecht und einigen wilden Explosionen gelungen, drei der vier Soldaten zu befreien und halbwegs unbeschadet zurückzukehren.  
John hatte sich dabei einige Prellungen, eine Platzwunde am Kopf und zwei gebrochene Rippen zugezogen und wurde zu seinem Ärger von Jennifer Keller zunächst vom Dienst befreit.  
Wenigstens wollte die Ärztin ihn nicht dort behalten, so dass er die Krankenstation eilig wieder verlassen hatte, nachdem er verarztet wurde.  
Die anschließende Besprechung war danach aber alles andere als entspannend gewesen. Sie hatten einen sehr guten Soldaten nicht mehr retten können und das Wieso wurde lang und breit diskutiert. Staff Sergeant Hanson war ein hervorragender Kämpfer gewesen und es traf John jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er einen seiner Männer verlor. In solchen Augenblicken waren seine Gedanken oftmals bei der Familie des Gefallenen. Er musste daran denken, wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn plötzlich ein Offizier des US Marine Corps vor deren Tür stand und die Todesnachricht übermittelte.  
Endlich erreichte er sein Quartier und freute sich schon auf eine ausgiebige Dusche. Aufgrund der Verbände musste er wohl vorerst mit einer Katzenwäsche vorlieb nehmen, aber das war immerhin besser als nichts.  
Er hatte sein Quartier noch nicht ganz betreten, da erreichte ihn ein Funkspruch.  
„Colonel Sheppard, bitte kommen Sie umgehend in den Kontrollraum!“  
Seufzend drehte er wieder um und verließ ohne das gewünschte Resultat sein Quartier. Das war es dann wohl mit der Ruhe.  
„Bin unterwegs Chuck, Sheppard Ende.“

 

„Was gibt es?“, fragte John, als er, so schnell wie es seine kaputten Rippen erlaubten, in den Kontrollraum geeilt kam.  
„Wir haben eine Nachricht von der Erde für Sie, es scheint wohl dringend zu sein.“  
„Zeigen Sie her“, verlangte John und beugte sich leicht zum Laptop, an dem der Techniker saß.  
Dieser öffnete eilig eine Datei und machte dann Platz für den Colonel, damit er die Nachricht lesen konnte, ohne gestört zu werden.  
John setzte sich auch gleich auf den freigewordenen Stuhl. Obwohl er es wohl niemanden gegenüber zugeben würde, bereiteten ihm die gebrochenen Rippen doch einige Schmerzen, so dass er froh darüber war, nicht mehr leicht gebeugt vor dem Pult zu stehen.  
Mit jedem Wort, das er las, wurde sein Gesicht immer blasser und hätte er nicht schon gesessen, hätte er spätestens jetzt Platz nehmen müssen.  
Die Nachricht erschütterte ihn mehr, als er gedacht hätte und ohne lange zu überlegen stand er auf und stürmte aus dem Kontrollraum.  
Chuck, der sich in der Zwischenzeit einer anderen Aufgabe gewidmet hatte, schaute dem Colonel nur verwirrt hinterher.  
Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da nahm Chuck einen Schatten in den Augenwinkeln wahr und als er hochblickte, sah er Colonel Sheppard direkt auf das Büro von Colonel Carter zulaufen.

 

„Colonel? Ich muss Sie sprechen!“  
Ohne zu klopfen betrat er das Büro der Expeditionsleiterin, die erschrocken aufblickte. Sie war in die vor ihr liegenden Akten so vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass John Sheppard überhaupt zuvor im Kontrollraum gewesen war.  
Umso überraschter war sie daher, als der militärische Leiter von Atlantis auf einmal vor ihr stand.  
„John! Ehm, ja. Kommen Sie doch rein und setzen sich!“, forderte Sam ihn auf.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht und Sorge bereitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
Der großgewachsene Soldat sah blass aus.  
War seine Verletzung womöglich doch schlimmer? Aber das konnte nicht sein, schließlich hatte Dr. Keller ihn bereits gründlich untersucht.  
„Mir geht es gut“, erwiderte John nur knapp und setzte sich vorsichtig in den Sitz.  
Noch immer skeptisch musterte die blonde Frau ihn. Zwar versuchte Sheppard seine Gefühle so gut es ging hinter seiner Maske zu verstecken, aber dieses Mal schien es nicht so gut zu klappen.  
Sein braunes, wild durcheinander stehendes Haar sah noch unordentlicher aus als sonst und auch der Glanz in seinen grünen Augen schien zu fehlen.  
„Ich will Urlaub beantragen und eine Zeit lang zur Erde zurückkehren.“

„Sie wollen was? Aber warum so plötzlich?“  
Carter verstand die Welt nicht mehr. John Sheppard fragte tatsächlich nach Urlaub? Und den wollte ausgerechnet er freiwillig auf der Erde verbringen?  
Ihre Alarmglocken fingen schrill an zu läuten, aber was sollte sie schon großartig unternehmen? Ihm stand noch immer mehr als genug Urlaub zur Verfügung und es war schließlich jedem frei zu wählen, wo er diesen Urlaub verbringen wollte.  
Es war natürlich nicht außergewöhnlich, dass jemand zur Erde zurückkehrte, während die Person Urlaub hatte, jedoch hatte John Sheppard es bisher vorgezogen, seine freie Zeit bei den Athosianern zu verbringen - wenn er sich denn überhaupt mal frei genommen hatte, was auch äußerst selten vorkam und auch nur dann, wenn es ihm vorgeschrieben wurde.  
„Urlaub! Ich will Urlaub nehmen.“  
„Aber warum so plötzlich? Ist etwas auf der Mission vorgefallen, über das Sie nicht reden wollen?“  
„Seit wann muss ich mich vor Ihnen rechtfertigen, wenn ich frei haben will? Es ist alles in Ordnung, es wird nur mal wieder Zeit für mich, der guten alten Erde mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten!“  
Erschrocken wich Sam mit ihrem Stuhl ein Stück zurück, als John auf einmal lauter wurde und vor Wut fast schon schrie.  
Selbst im Kontrollraum konnte sie einige Techniker verwirrt einen Blick in Richtung ihres Büros werfen sehen.

„Ist ja schon gut John, Sie bekommen Ihren Urlaub! Wie lange und ab wann?“  
Sie wollte sich nicht auf eine längere Diskussion einlassen. Vielleicht hatte sich der Colonel ja in ein paar Stunden wieder beruhigt und es würde ihr möglich sein, einmal in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden.  
„Erst einmal eine Woche, vielleicht hänge ich noch eine zweite hinterher, ab sofort.“  
Perplex starrte Sam den vor ihr sitzenden Mann an.  
Was war plötzlich mit ihm los? Kam aus heiterem Himmel in ihr Büro gestürmt und verlangte ab sofort Urlaub?  
Da erst fiel ihr Blick auf einen größeren Gegenstand neben Johns Stuhl. Er hatte bereits eine gepackte Tasche dabei.  
Sam war sich sicher, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste, aber nach einem weiteren Blick auf John sah sie ein, dass darüber reden im Moment nichts bringen würde. Zwar war er immer noch recht blass im Gesicht, jedoch lag eine Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick, die ihr schon beinahe Angst machte.  
Vielleicht sollte sie später mit Teyla, Rodney oder Ronon sprechen, ob die etwas wussten.  
„Gut ok, also ab sofort.“  
Kaum hatte Carter ihren Satz beendet, war John schon wieder aufgestanden und war dabei, das Büro zu verlassen.  
„John, warten Sie noch einen Augenblick!“  
Widerwillig drehte Colonel Sheppard sich noch einmal herum und schaute ungeduldig zu Carter herüber.  
„Was auch immer Sie vorhaben, passen Sie auf sich auf!“  
„Werde ich!“  
Und damit war er aus dem Büro verschwunden und eilte zu Chuck herüber.

Langsam erhob auch die Leiterin der Stadt sich und ging ebenfalls Richtung Kontrollraum.  
Dort hatte Sheppard Chuck schon längst dazu aufgefordert, die Erde anzuwählen. Der Techniker schaute unsicher zu Colonel Carter herüber und mit einem Nicken signalisierte sie ihm, dass er den Wahlvorgang beginnen sollte.  
Zwar verstand er nicht, was das Ganze sollte, führte den Befehl aber wortlos aus.  
John lief bereits in den Torraum und wartete darauf, dass sich alle acht Chevrons aktivierten und sich somit das Wurmloch zur Erde aufbaute.  
Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als sich endlich mit einem lauten Kawoosh der Ereignishorizont ausbildete. Entschlossenen Schrittes trat er auf das Tor zu, schaute noch ein letztes Mal zurück, und trat letztendlich in das wabernde Blau.  
Die Leute im Kontrollraum schauten dem so überstürzt aufgebrochenen Soldaten hinterher, wie er vom Wurmloch verschluckt wurde und verschwand.

\--------------------------------------------

„Also, was haben wir hier?“  
Gerade waren die Detectives Beckett, Ryan und Esposito am Tatort angekommen, gefolgt von Richard Castle, der sich bereits neugierig umschaute.  
Lanie Parish trat von der vor ihr liegenden Leiche zurück und wandte sich Kate zu.  
„Ein gezielter Schuss in das Herz, das Opfer war sofort tot.“  
„Wer hat ihn gefunden?“  
„Hey, Schätzchen, woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich bin die Gerichtsmedizinerin bekomme ich meine Infos nur von den Toten – und der Kerl hat mir das bisher nicht verraten.“  
Kurz deutete Kate ihren beiden Kollegen an, sich um die Frage zu kümmern, und warf dann einen Blick auf die männliche Leiche.  
Kevin und Javier machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und während Kevin sich zum nächsten Officer begab, um sich nach demjenigen zu erkundigen, der die Leiche gefunden hatte, ging Javier dazu über nach möglichen Zeugen hinter der Absperrung zu suchen. Hinter dem Absperrband der Polizei hatte sich bereits eine große Menschenmenge angesammelt. Möglich, dass einer von ihnen etwas gesehen hatte.

„Er sieht ganz schön übel zugerichtet aus“, bemerkte Beckett bei näherer Betrachtung.  
Tatsächlich war das Gesicht des Opfers mit blauen Flecken übersät und es klafften einige Platzwunden auf der Stirn, an denen noch getrocknetes Blut zu sehen war.  
„So wie es scheint, wurde er vor seinem Tod verprügelt oder sogar gefoltert. Was er alles für Verletzungen hat, kann ich dir aber erst nach einer genaueren Untersuchung sagen.“  
„Du sagtest eben er wurde erschossen, kann man schon etwas zur Tatwaffe sagen?“  
„Noch nicht viel, die Patrone steckt noch drin. Sobald ich das Opfer bei mir habe, werde ich sie entfernen und zur Ballistik geben. Die werden euch dann sicherlich mehr Informationen liefern können.“

„Ich glaube, ich kenne denn Mann“, hörten Kate und Lanie auf einmal Castle ausrufen.  
Erstaunt schauten sie in seine Richtung und stellten fest, dass Castle es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte und in die Hocke gegangen war und sein Gesicht nun dicht über das Opfer gebeugt hatte.  
„Was meinen Sie damit? Sie kennen den Mann? Woher und wer ist es?“, fragte Beckett verwirrt nach.  
„Ja schauen Sie denn nie Fernsehen, Beckett? Der Mann war in der ganzen letzten Woche das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins!“  
„Wie Sie wissen, habe ich besseres zu tun, als immer nur Fernsehen zu schauen. Nämlich Mörder fassen!“  
„Ja, wir hatten diese Woche auch so viel zu tun“, erwiderte Rick sarkastisch.  
„Ist ja schon gut, würden Sie jetzt endlich erzählen, wer das hier ist?“

In dem Moment kamen Ryan und Espositio zurück.  
„Der Kerl hatte keine Brieftasche bei sich, die wissen also im Moment noch nicht, wer unser Opfer ist. Und wer ihn gefunden hat, kann auch noch nicht gesagt werden: Es handelte sich um einen anonymen Anrufer, die Jungs sind noch dabei, den Anruf zurück zu verfolgen.“, berichtete Kevin Ryan ernüchternd.  
Aber auch Javier Esposito konnte nichts dazu beitragen, neue Erkenntnisse zu sammeln.  
„Keiner der hier versammelten Menschen hat etwas gesehen oder gehört. Sie sind erst alle hier aufgekreuzt, als sie gesehen haben, wie die Polizei hier alles absperrte.“

Niedergeschlagen wandte Beckett ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schriftsteller zu. Es überraschte sie zwar jedes Mal aufs Neue, aber manchmal konnte auch er wichtige Informationen liefern und sie hoffte, dass es auch dieses Mal der Fall sein würde. Das würde ihnen Zeit ersparen, die sie ansonsten durch die Suche nach der Identität nutzen müssten.  
„Also Castle? Ich höre!“  
„Das hier ist einer der reichsten Großunternehmer in diesem Land. Er wurde vor einiger Zeit entführt, was natürlich sofort von den Medien groß verbreitet wurde. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist er in der Energiewirtschaft tätig.“  
„Ein Name, Castle!“  
„Patrick Sheppard.“

„Oh von dem habe ich schon einmal gehört. Er soll auch noch einen Sohn haben, der die Firma übernehmen sollte“, mischte Lanie sich ein, die gerade dabei war, ihre Sachen zusammen zu räumen und die Leiche für den Transport fertig zu machen.  
„Na dann wollen wir mal zurück fahren und uns die Adresse besorgen, damit wir ihm die Nachricht überbringen können“, seufzte Kate und gab ihren Kollegen ein Zeichen zum Wagen zurück zu kehren.  
An diesen Aspekt ihres Jobs würde sie sich wohl nie gewöhnen können. Es war immer wieder aufs Neue schrecklich, einer Familie die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass einer ihrer Angehörigen ermordet wurde.

\--------------------------------------------

„Sind Sie Dave Sheppard?“  
Ein schwarzhaariger, großgewachsener Mann Mitte Dreißig hatte die Tür geöffnet und schaute besorgt drein.  
„Ja der bin ich, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Ich bin Detective Beckett vom NYPD und das ist Richard Castle, können wir rein kommen?“  
Es war schnell gegangen, die Adresse vom Anwesen der Sheppards herauszufinden. Es lag ein wenig am Rande der Stadt und glich beinahe einer Villa, wie Beckett und Castle nun feststellten. Während Ryan und Esposito im Revier geblieben waren, um mehr über das Opfer in Erfahrung zu bringen, hatten die zwei sich auf den Weg gemacht, die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen.  
„Polizei? Haben Sie neue Hinweise auf den Entführer?“  
Aufgeregt winkte Dave Beckett und Castle in das Haus hinein und führte sie in das große und elegant eingerichtete Wohnzimmer.  
Dort angekommen nahm er auf einem Sessel Platz und Kate folgte seinem Beispiel und machte es sich auf dem gemütlich wirkenden Sofa bequem.

Nur Rick blieb stehen und schaute sich näher in dem Wohnzimmer um. Sein erstes Ziel war der Kaminsims, auf dem viele verschiedene Fotos aufgereiht waren. Neugierig betrachtete er die Fotos.  
Auf einem Bild war eine glücklich lächelnde Frau zusammen mit einem ernst dreinblickenden Mann, wahrscheinlich war dies Patrick Sheppard in jüngeren Jahren, zu sehen.  
Vor den beiden saß ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht 10 Jahren mit zottigem schwarzen Haar, der begeistert mit einem kleinen Spielzeugflugzeug spielte. Neben diesem saß ein weiterer ein Junge, den Gesichtszügen nach schien es sich dabei um Dave Sheppard als kleines Kind zu handeln, der vielleicht zwei Jahre jünger sein mochte. Er schaute bewundernd zu dem anderen Jungen herüber.  
Es war das einzige Foto, das die komplette Familie darstellte und auch das einzige Foto, auf dem die lächelnde Frau und der Junge mit dem Spielzeugflugzeug zu sehen waren.  
Die restlichen Bilder zeigten Dave Sheppard bei seinem Schulabschluss, Dave Sheppard als Geschäftsmann, sowie diverse Fotos von Patrick Sheppard, die ihn mit wichtigen und bekannten Persönlichkeiten zeigten.  
Verwundert zog Rick eine Augenbraue hoch. Auf dem Familienfoto schien es sich um eine glückliche Familie zu handeln, aber warum war von den anderen beiden Personen auf dem Foto keine weiteren Bilder vorhanden?  
Vielleicht eine Scheidung? Die Frau hatte den einen Jungen mitgenommen und der Vater hatte den jüngeren Sohn behalten? Oder vielleicht sogar Todesfälle, die weitere und aktuellere Fotos verhindert hatten?

Es war Dave Sheppard, der ihn wieder aus seinen Überlegungen riss.  
„Also, was gibt es Neues? Haben Sie das Schwein, das meinen Vater entführt hat? Haben Sie meinen Vater befreien können? Ich habe Sie hier vorher noch nie gesehen, was ist mit den Polizisten, die den Fall bearbeiten?“  
Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus dem Mann heraus. Beckett konnte es verstehen, dass er so aufgeregt war. So eine Entführung war nie einfach und man wusste nie, wo man gerade stand, ob die entführte Person noch lebte oder ob jede Hilfe bereits zu spät war.  
Ein letztes Mal holte Kate tief Luft, bevor sie zum sprechen ansetzte.  
„Ich bin nicht wegen der Entführung hier. Naja, indirekt schon.“  
Bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte weiter zu reden, hatte Dave sie schon wieder unterbrochen.  
„Was heißt indirekt? Was geht hier vor?“

Man konnte dem Mann ansehen, dass ihn die Sorge um seinen Vater innerlich zerfraß, und das, obwohl er ansonsten ein sehr beherrschter Mann zu sein schien, der seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte. Zumindest schloss Castle das aus den Fotos, die er sich angesehen hatte.  
„Wir haben heute Nachmittag eine Leiche gefunden und allem Anschein nach scheint es sich dabei um Ihren Vater zu handeln. Es tut mir leid.“  
Hätte Dave nicht schon gesessen, spätestens jetzt wäre es für ihn besser gewesen, nicht mehr länger zu stehen. All seine Kraft schien auf einmal aus seinem Körper zu weichen. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und sackte vollkommen in sich zusammen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Es dauerte gute fünf Minuten, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und langsam mit trauriger Miene aufblickte.  
„Ist es sicher, dass es mein Vater ist?“  
„Ziemlich sicher, aber ich würde Sie dennoch bitten, heute oder morgen zu uns zu kommen, um die Leiche zweifelsfrei zu identifizieren.“  
„Ja, das werde ich machen.“  
„Gut ok, dann hätten wir jetzt noch einige Fragen an Sie, wenn Sie sich in der Lage dafür fühlen.“  
Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Dave noch immer in dem Sessel, langsam aber richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich einmal laut ausatmend mit den Händen über das Gesicht.  
„Ist schon ok, fragen Sie.“  
Er stand auf und hielt schnurstracks auf einen kleinen Schrank am Fenster zu, öffnete die Schranktür und beförderte ein Glas und eine Flasche Scotch daraus hervor. Er goss sich großzügig ein und nachdem er die Flasche wieder zurück gestellt hatte, kehrte er zum Sessel zurück.

Beckett wollte gerade mit ihrer ersten Frage beginnen, da wurden Sie durch einen lauten Ruf gestört.  
„Dave?! Dave, bist du da?“  
Castle, der sich mittlerweile neben Beckett gesetzt hatte, sah, wie Dave erschrocken zusammen zuckte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment!“  
Eilig stand er auf und stürzte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Verwundert schauten Kate und Richard ihm hinterher und beschlossen ebenfalls aufzustehen um zu sehen, wer da gekommen war.

„John, was machst du denn hier?“  
Die Art wie Dave den Mann ansprach, ließ Kate eine Augenbraue hochziehen. Es war Kälte, aber auch Verwunderung herauszuhören. Scheinbar kannte er den Mann, der dort gerade gekommen war, verstand sich aber nicht besonders gut mit ihm.  
„Ich … Du hast mir eine Nachricht schicken lassen. Glaubst du etwa, mich hat das kalt gelassen, was ich da zu lesen bekommen habe? Wieso hast du mich erst so spät informiert?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt ja, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, das du so schnell hier auftauchst.“  
Ein abfälliges Schnauben war zu hören.  
„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch“, murmelte der Andere missmutig.  
„Aber ich bin jetzt nicht das Thema, gibt es was neues?“  
Da traten Beckett und Castle endlich dazu und bekamen einen hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mann mit schwarzem, wild durcheinander stehendem Haar zu Gesicht.  
Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und hatte ein großes Pflaster an der Stirn kleben. Er trug etwas, was wie eine Uniform oder ein Arbeitsanzug aussah.

„Oh, du hast Besuch“, stellte John fest, noch immer seine Reisetasche in der Hand, in der er alles Wichtige auf Atlantis schnell zusammengepackt hatte, nachdem er von der Entführung seines Vaters erfahren hatte.  
Selbst im SGC angekommen, war er, so schnell wie es ihm möglich gewesen war, aufgebrochen und hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen sich umzuziehen.  
Noch immer trug er die für Atlantis typische Uniform, die dringend mal wieder eine Wäsche vertragen könnte. Lediglich die Anstecker an dem Armen, die ihn als Mitglied der Atlantis-Expedition und Amerikaner auswiesen, hatte er sich eilig abgerissen und in der Tasche verstaut, da man ihn ansonsten nicht vom Stützpunkt gelassen hätte.  
„Ich habe – oh!“  
Dave erschien auf John total durch den Wind. Er hatte scheinbar sogar vergessen, dass sich außer ihm noch zwei weitere Personen im Haus aufhielten. Das war so gar nicht der Dave, den er von früher kannte.  
Sie hatten sich zwar viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, aber John vermutete, dass Dave es noch immer gekonnt beherrschte, seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verstecken, genauso, wie sie beide es früher als kleine Jungs von ihrem Vater gelernt hatten.

„Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD und das ist Richard Castle“, nahm die Frau die Initiative in die Hand und stellte sich und ihren Begleiter vor.  
„Und Sie sind?“  
„Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Ich bin Daves Bruder.“  
Er kam auf Beckett und Castle zu und reichte ihnen die Hand.  
„Lieutenant Colonel? Wurdest du nicht zum Major degradiert?“, sprach Dave ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Ich wurde wieder befördert, aber ist das jetzt wirklich wichtig, mal wieder auf meiner Vergangenheit herum zu reiten?“, giftete John zurück, wandte sich dann aber wieder den Gästen zu.

Die hatten das Gespräch interessiert beobachtet. Das Verhältnis der beiden Brüder schien nicht das Beste zu sein und Kate hätte zu gerne gewusst, warum bisher immer nur von einem Sohn die Rede war und nun plötzlich ein zweiter auftauchte.  
Castle dagegen schien nun endlich den Grund dafür gefunden haben, warum zumindest von dem Jungen keine weiteren Bilder auf dem Kaminsims vorhanden war.  
Zum dem scheinbar angekratzten Verhältnis der Brüder kam noch hinzu, dass der Mann beim Militär war, und den Worten von Dave Sheppard nach hatte er alles andere als eine rosige Karriere hingelegt.  
Der Mann hatte eine Degradierung hinter sich und das als Familienmitglied einer wohlhabenden und bekannten Familie. Castle bezweifelte, dass das Verhältnis zu dem Vater viel besser war als das zum Bruder.

„Sie sind von der Polizei? Was gibt es Neues?"  
„Nun, wir sind gekommen, um ihren Bruder eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Wir haben Ihren Vater gefunden – aber er war bereits tot. Es tut mir sehr leid.“  
John musste schwer schlucken, als er die Worte von Beckett vernahm, schaffte es aber, seine Fassung nicht zu verlieren.  
Sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war nie wirklich gut gewesen, weswegen es ihm nicht richtig möglich war, um den Verlust zu trauern. Allerdings bedauerte er es, sich nie mit ihm ausgesprochen zu haben und dass die letzten Worte, die sie miteinander gewechselt hatten, nur Vorwürfe und Beschimpfungen waren.

„Das ist … schrecklich. Wissen Sie schon, wer es gewesen ist?“  
„Nein, wir haben gerade erst mit den Ermittlungen begonnen. Eigentlich wollten wir ihrem Bruder gerade einige Fragen stellen, aber ich denke, wir werden Sie jetzt erst einmal alleine lassen und morgen dann wiederkommen, wenn es ihnen recht ist.“  
John nickte nur und begleitete Castle und Beckett zur Tür, da Dave keine Anstalten machte, sich vom Fleck zu rühren und immer nur John anstarrte.  
Nachdem John die Tür geschlossen hatte, kehrte er zu Dave zurück.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten reden.“  
Sein Bruder nickte nur und zusammen gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo Dave sich sofort wieder an das Glas Scotch klammerte, das er auf dem Tisch zurückgelassen hatte.

Unterdessen machten Kate und Richard sich auf zum Wagen, um ins Revier zurück zufahren.  
„Warum sind wir gegangen? Wir hätten doch genauso gut auch jetzt unsere Fragen stellen können“, wollte Castle wissen, als er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte.  
„Weil ich zuerst mehr über die zwei und die Familienverhältnisse wissen will. Vor allem über den Colonel will ich mehr erfahren. Er hat keine wirkliche Reaktion gezeigt, als er von dem Tod seines Vaters erfahren hat, und haben Sie seine Verletzung gesehen?“  
„Sie meinen -?“  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht, deswegen fahren wir zuerst zurück, vielleicht weiß Lanie mittlerweile schon mehr über unseren Toten.“  
Damit war das Gespräch für Kate beendet und sie fuhr los.

\--------------------------------------------

„Also Dave, erzähl mir, was passiert ist“, verlangte John, als er sich mit einem Drink in der Hand auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, auf dem zuvor Kate Beckett gesessen hatte.  
„Interessiert dich das wirklich?“  
Zweifelnd schaute Dave zu seinem Bruder herüber und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
„Natürlich interessiert es mich. Ansonsten hätte ich ja wohl kaum überstürzt meinen Stützpunkt verlassen und wäre sofort hierhergekommen. Wenn dem so wäre, läge ich jetzt im Bett und würde mich von dem Einsatz erholen, von dem ich heute erst zurück gekommen bin.“  
Immer noch skeptisch wurde er von Dave beobachtet, aber dieser konnte die Wahrheit aus den Worten heraushören, und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, würde es auch keinen Sinn machen hierher zu kommen, wenn es John nicht interessieren würde.

„Vor vier Tagen ist Dad nach einer seiner Besprechungen verschwunden. Wir waren zum Mittagessen verabredet und er ist einfach nicht erschienen. Zuerst dachte ich, ihm wäre etwas dazwischen gekommen.  
Ich habe ihn auf seinem Handy angerufen, aber da ging niemand ran und in seinem Büro wusste auch niemand, wo er war, da er bereits eine Stunde zuvor das Büro verlassen hatte. Die Besprechung war zu Ende, von Dad jedoch fehlte jede Spur. Da habe ich mir dann doch angefangen Sorgen zu machen, denn Dad verspätete sich zwar häufig, jedoch sagte er sonst immer Bescheid.  
Als ich dann zuhause angekommen bin, habe ich einen Brief bei uns vor der Tür liegen sehen. Es war ein Brief von seinem Entführer. Ich dachte erst, ich wäre in einem Film, denn genauso sah das Schreiben aus, wie in einem dieser Krimis, wenn jemand entführt wurde.“

„Da stand aus lauter einzelnen Buchstaben aus Zeitschriften zusammengebastelt drin, dass sie Dad entführt hätten und sie verlangten 10 Millionen Dollar, damit sie ihn wieder frei ließen.  
Ich habe natürlich sofort die Polizei informiert. Hätte ich das doch nur nie getan. Dann wäre er vielleicht noch am Leben! Die Lösegeldübergabe, die gestern stattfinden sollte, ist schief gegangen. Irgendwie hat der Entführer wohl herausbekommen, dass ich entgegen seiner Forderung bei der Polizei war und dass sie die Gegend im Visier hatten.  
Der Mistkerl ist nicht aufgetaucht. Stattdessen habe ich einen neuen Brief vorgefunden, als ich wieder zu Hause war. Da stand drin, dass ich die Schuld daran tragen würde, was als nächstes passieren würde, und jetzt? Jetzt ist er tot! Wegen mir, weil ich so blöd war und zur Polizei gegangen bin!“

Dave sackte wieder in sich zusammen, das Glas umklammert. John stand auf und entgegen seines sonstigen Handelns ging er zu Dave herüber und nahm ihn in den Arm, um ihn zu trösten.  
„Sag so etwas nicht, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Jeder wäre zur Polizei gegangen und es war auf jeden Fall nicht falsch, den Schritt zu unternehmen. Glaub mir, ich hätte es auch getan. Der Entführer will dir nur ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden.“  
Einen Moment lang starrte John einfach nur geradeaus, ohne wirklich zu sehen was vor ihm lag. Dann erst sprach er weiter.

„Ich bin es, der sich schuldig fühlen sollte. Nach dem letzten Streit mit Dad habe ich einfach das Haus verlassen und mich nie wieder gemeldet. Dass wir uns nie gut verstanden haben, daran habe ich mich schon fast gewöhnt, aber ich habe auch nie verlangt, dass Dad und ich die besten Freunde sein sollten. Dafür waren wir einfach zu verschieden.  
Aber dass wir im Streit auseinander gegangen sind und ich nicht die Möglichkeit genutzt habe, wenigstens eine Aussprache zu versuchen, als sich vor ein paar Jahren so viel in meinem Leben geändert hat, hat immer sehr auf mir gelastet. Ich hatte einfach Angst, ihm gegenüber zu treten, Angst, dass sich nichts ändern würde, dass es vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer anstatt besser werden würde.  
Und jetzt ist Dad auf einmal tot und es liegt noch so viel zwischen uns, was ich mittlerweile bereue gesagt zu haben, was vielleicht er sogar bereut hat, getan zu haben. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es, das es ihm ähnlich ging wie mir und dass er mich wieder als Sohn ansehen konnte und sich meiner nicht geschämt hat. Wir sind im Streit auseinandergegangen und dadurch ist es mir im Moment noch nicht einmal möglich, richtig um ihn zu trauern, was mich erst recht schuldig fühlen lässt.“

John verstummte. Das hatte er eigentlich gar nicht alles sagen wollen. Er wollte Dave lediglich ein wenig die Schuldgefühle nehmen und auf einmal war alles unkontrolliert aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Es verwunderte ihn selber, was sich in all den Jahren alles angesammelt hatte und nie ausgesprochen wurde.  
Auch Dave hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und hatte gebannt den Worten seines Bruders gelauscht. Hatte er all die Jahre ein falsches Bild von ihm gehabt?  
In seinen Erinnerungen war John immer ein quirliger Junge gewesen, der nie das machen wollte, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Der als junger Mann einfach seinen Weg gegangen war und der Air-Force beigetreten war, obwohl er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten sollte.  
John hätte ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann werden können, mit all den Fähigkeiten die er besaß. Aber als er bereits die Mitgliedschaft in der Mensa ausgeschlagen hatte, hatte sich gezeigt, dass er einen anderen Weg gehen würde.  
Musste denn erst sein Vater sterben, damit beide ihre Fehler einsahen und sich endlich in einem anderen Licht sahen?  
Lange saßen John und Dave noch zusammen auf dem Sofa und verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit zu reden. Sie redeten über die Vergangenheit, die Gründe, warum sie sich so verhalten hatten, wie sie es taten und waren froh darüber, endlich mal wieder miteinander auszukommen, ohne dass ein Gespräch im Streit endete.

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

„Hey Lanie, was hast du herausgefunden?“  
Kate und Rick waren gerade im Revier angekommen und hatten sich sofort in die Gerichtsmedizin begeben.  
„Hallo ihr beiden.“  
Dr. Lanie Parish stand vor der Leiche von Patrick Sheppard, die halb von einem Leichentuch abgedeckt war.  
„Also wie ihr hier seht, hat er einige Hämatome an den Armen und vereinzelt sind auch Schnitte zu sehen. Hier an den Handgelenken sind deutlich Fesselspuren zu erkennen. Die Seile haben das komplette Handgelenk aufgescheuert. Vermutlich hat er versucht, sich zu befreien und hat sich dabei die Fesseln nur noch enger gezogen.“  
Fachmännisch zeigte sie ihnen zunächst die Spuren, die sie an den Armen entdeckt hatte und wandte sich dann den Verletzungen am Oberkörper zu.

„Sein Oberkörper wurde auch übel zugerichtet. Ich habe ihn bereits geröntgt und einige gebrochene Rippen entdeckt, die von Faustschlägen herrühren. Ich werde ihn gleich noch aufmachen, damit ich die Kugel entfernen kann und um zu sehen, ob er irgendwelche inneren Verletzungen davon getragen hatte.“  
Mit den Worten nahm sie bereits das Skalpell in die Hand und wollte mit ihrer Arbeit fortfahren.  
„Du weißt also noch nicht, welches Kaliber es ist?“  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen. Aber ich werde die Kugel gleich umgehend in die Ballistik schicken, damit sie für euch nähere Infos bestimmen können.“  
„Ok, trotzdem schon einmal danke, Lanie.“  
„Einen Moment noch!“, hielt sie Castle und Beckett auf, die sich schon herum gedreht hatten und auf den Ausgang zuhielten.  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Hier an seinen Händen ist noch etwas Interessantes. Er hat dort einige Abschürfungen, wobei es sich um Abwehrverletzungen handeln könnte. Er hat sich scheinbar versucht zu wehren, als er entführt wurde, hatte aber keine Chance. Der Größe der Hämatome zufolge muss sein Entführer außerdem ziemlich kräftig gewesen sein.“  
„Interessant …“, murmelte Kate.  
Damit verließen die Zwei nun aber tatsächlich die Gerichtsmedizin, ließen Dr. Parish ihre Arbeit machen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Ryan und Esposito um zu hören, was die zwei bisher herausgefunden hatten.

 

„Ryan, Esposito, schon was herausgefunden?“  
Die zwei Detectives saßen jeder an seinem Schreibtisch und starrten auf ihre Bildschirme.  
Als sie Beckett und Castle hereinkommen hörten, schauten beide auf. Während Castle sich umgehend in den Pausenraum begab, um sich einen Espresso zu machen, setzte Beckett sich an ihren Schreibtisch und sah ihre Kollegen abwartend an.  
„Wie Castle bereits gesagt hat, ist Patrick Sheppard in der Energiewirtschaft tätig gewesen. Er hat die Firma Sheppards Industries damals von seinem Vater übernommen und berühmt gemacht. Auch an der Börse werden die Aktien seiner Firma hoch gehandelt.   
Er war 15 Jahre lang verheiratet. Seine Frau ist damals vor 25 Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben.  
Mit ihr hatte er zwei Söhne, John Sheppard und den zwei Jahre jüngeren Dave Sheppard.  
Dave ist schon früh in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten, hat Wirtschaftsrecht in Harvard studiert und mit Bravour abgeschlossen. Seitdem ist er in der Firma mit tätig und sollte sie in den nächsten Jahren endgültig übernehmen“, begann Kevin Ryan zu berichten und wurde von Javier Esposito abgelöst.  
„Ursprünglich sollte der ältere Sohn John die Firma übernehmen, aber er hat sein Studium in Harvard bereits nach einem Jahr abgebrochen und ist dafür zur Air-Force gegangen, wo er die Offizierslaufbahn einschlug und Pilot wurde. Dabei kam es wohl zum Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn, denn es wurde danach nie wieder zusammen über sie berichtet, fortan stand Dave im Rampenlicht.“

„Gute Arbeit!“, lobte Kate ihre Kollegen.  
„In der Familie scheint es tatsächlich nicht sehr rosig zu verlaufen: gerade als wir Mister Sheppard befragen wollten, ist sein Bruder aufgetaucht und sie hätten mal die Blicke sehen sollen, die die sich zugeworfen haben.“  
„Also wenn Sie mich fragen, schien es auch das erste Mal seit langem gewesen zu sein, dass der Colonel dort wieder aufgetaucht ist. Der Bruder wusste ja nicht einmal, welchen Rang er inne hatte“, mischte sich Castle ein, der lässig am Türrahmen des Pausenraumes stand und zu den drei Polizisten herüberschaute.  
„Das ist auch noch so eine Sache. Ich will wissen, warum der Colonel damals degradiert wurde. Mister Sheppard hatte da so etwas angedeutet. Besorgen Sie sich seine Akte. Wo ist er zurzeit stationiert, dass er erst vier Tage nach Bekanntwerden der Entführung dort aufgetaucht ist?“

„Sollten Sie nicht eher sagen, dass er schon nach kurzer Zeit dort aufgetaucht ist? Für mich hörte es sich so an, als hätte Colonel Sheppard gerade erst von der Entführung erfahren und ist Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen.“  
„Stimmt, da haben sie Recht, Castle. Er schien auch gerade erst von einem Einsatz zurückgekehrt zu sein, wenn man sein Aussehen mal näher betrachtet. Das Pflaster auf seiner Stirn sah verdammt groß aus und er hat sich ziemlich vorsichtig bewegt, als er uns zu Tür gebracht hat. Das war bestimmt nicht die einzige Verletzung.   
Und haben sie die seltsame Uniform gesehen? Seit wann tragen die Soldaten der Air-Force solche schwarzen Lederjacken?“  
Kate Beckett seufzte leise. Sie hatten noch verdammt viele offene Fragen und noch immer keine Ahnung, was die Tatwaffe war.

\--------------------------------------------

„War das gerade Sheppard, der da durch das Tor verschwunden ist? Wo will der hin?“, fragte Rodney McKay, als er gerade de Kontrollraum betrat und noch sehen konnte, wie John im Ereignishorizont verschwand.  
„Ja, er kam vorhin in mein Büro und wollte ganz plötzlich Urlaub haben und auf die Erde zurückkehren“, erklärte Sam dem Wissenschaftler.  
„Und das haben Sie zugelassen?“, empörte sich Sheppards Teammitglied.  
„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Da will Sheppard endlich mal freiwillig Urlaub nehmen und dann soll ich ihm diesen verweigern? Wissen Sie, was mit ihm los ist?“  
„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Nach der Besprechung ist er ganz schnell weg gewesen und hat etwas von duschen und Ruhe gesagt.“

Chuck hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und trat nun näher heran.  
„Ich habe ihn vorhin hierher gerufen, weil eine Nachricht für ihn von der Erde gekommen ist, die wohl ziemlich wichtig war. Ich weiß nicht, was da drin stand, aber danach ist der Colonel überstürzt aufgebrochen und kam kurz drauf mit einer gepackten Tasche wieder und ist in Ihr Büro gestürmt.“  
„Eine Nachricht? Können Sie mir zeigen, was dort drin stand?“  
Neugierig hatte Sam Chucks Worten gelauscht und vermutete, dass der bestürzte Aufbruch mit der Nachricht zu tun hatte. Und da sie wissen wollte, was auf einmal mit ihrem militärischen Kommandanten los war, war das die einfachste Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden.  
„Aber Ma’am, wir können doch nicht einfach [...]“, widersprach Chuck im ersten Moment.  
„Tun Sie es einfach, Sergeant!“, befahl Sam aber kurzerhand.

Auch Rodney wollte wissen, was mit seinem besten Freund los war. Er war hierher gekommen, weil er sich wieder einmal über einen seiner Mitarbeiter beschweren musste - als Chefwissenschaftler hatte man es auch wirklich nicht leicht und musste sich immer wieder mit unfähigen Leuten herumschlagen – doch nun war John wichtiger.  
Widerwillig ging Chuck zu seinem Arbeitsplatz herüber, rief an dem Laptop die zuletzt geöffnete Datei auf und drehte das Gerät dann so, dass Rodney und Sam, die sich dem Kontrollpult genähert hatten, lesen konnten, was dort geschrieben stand.

 

„Hallo John,

Ich weiß, vermutlich wird es dich sowieso nicht interessieren, oder du bist wieder auf einer deiner ach so geheimen Missionen, mit denen du neuerdings wieder zu tun hast. Aber ich dachte, es wäre angebracht dir mitzuteilen, dass Dad in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Er wurde vor einigen Tagen entführt und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ihm geht, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Es wäre schön, wenn die Nachricht dich nicht vollkommen kalt lässt und du dich wenigstens ein wenig um das Wohlbefinden unseres Vaters sorgen würdest.

Dave“

 

Geschockt starrten Rodney und Sam auf den Bildschirm. Nun war es kein Wunder, dass John so überstürzt zur Erde wollte.   
Aber in welchem Ton der Brief geschrieben war, machte Sam ein wenig Sorgen. John hatte, soweit sie wusste, nie wirklich über seine Familie gesprochen, aber so wie sich dieser Brief las, schien das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen alles andere als gut gewesen zu sein.  
„Wir werden ihm hinterher reisen!", rief Rodney auf einmal aus.  
„Wir?“   
Fragend schaute Sam den sonst so unfreundlichen Wissenschaftler an.  
„Ronon, Teyla und ich! Sein Team! Wir lassen ihn in einer solchen Situation nicht alleine!“

„Rodney, das geht nicht, ich brauche Sie hier! Sie können jetzt nicht einfach alle aus der Stadt verschwinden.“  
Gerade ging ein Virus durch die Stadt, der vor allem die Zahl der Wissenschaftler stark geschwächt hatte, und solange John von Jennifer dienstuntauglich geschrieben wurde, beziehungsweise so lange John nun auf der Erde war, wollte sie Ronon mit Lornes Team auf Missionen schicken, da dort ebenfalls ein Mitglied krankheitsbedingt fehlte.  
„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht alleine lassen“, protestierte Rodney.  
„Ich brauche zumindest Ronon und Sie hier. Von mir aus kann Teyla dem Colonel hinterher reisen, da sie im Moment durch ihre Schwangerschaft sowieso vom aktiven Dienst freigestellt ist.“

„Aber -“  
„Kein aber, Rodney! Entweder so oder gar nicht.“  
Niedergeschlagen musste McKay sich eingestehen, dass Carter Recht hatte und wohl fühlte er sich dabei auch nicht, sein Labor mehrere Tage lang nicht beaufsichtigen zu können. Wer weiß, was da in der Zeit alles angestellt wurde. Insgeheim hielt er mittlerweile immerhin Radek Zelenka für einen hervorragenden Wissenschaftler, was er natürlich niemandem gegenüber zugeben würde, aber sicher war sicher.  
Und mit Teyla war mit Sicherheit die richtige Person vor Ort, denn sie und John pflegten eine enge Freundschaft.  
„Also gut“, gab er letztendlich doch auf.  
„Gut ok, dann gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit, ich werde mit Teyla sprechen.“  
Widerspruchslos verschwand Rodney wieder, während Sam ihr Headset aktivierte.

„Teyla? Haben Sie gerade Zeit?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch als Sam sich gerade auf den Weg in ihr Büro machen wollte, um das Gespräch von dort aus fortzuführen, bekam sie eine Antwort.  
„Tut mir Leid Colonel Carter, dass ich nicht sofort geantwortet habe, ich hatte gerade eine Routineuntersuchung bei Dr. Keller, aber jetzt habe ich Zeit.“  
„Können Sie bitte so schnell wie möglich in mein Büro kommen? Ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen Besprechen.“  
Ja, kein Problem, ich werde in fünf Minuten dort sein.“  
„Vielen Dank. Carter Ende.“  
Damit machte Sam sich nun endgültig auf den Weg zum Büro, um dort auf die Athosianerin zu warten.

\--------------------------------------------

Mittlerweile ging es schon auf den Abend zu und die Detectives des 12. Reviers bereiteten sich langsam aber sicher auf den Feierabend vor.  
Nur noch drei von ihnen, nämlich Ryan, Esposito und Beckett saßen noch vor ihren Akten und PCs und auch Castle versuchte eifrig mitzuhelfen.  
„Ok, die bisherigen Hinweise über den Entführer sind sehr dürftig. Auf den Briefen waren keine Fingerabdrücke oder DNA-Spuren vorhanden. Mögliche Verdächtige, die ein Motiv für die Tat haben könnten, wurden bereits befragt, aber bisher haben fast alle ein Alibi.  
Mensch, der Mann hat sich in seinem Leben eine Menge Feinde mit seiner Firma gemacht“, zählte Kate auf, was sie aus den Unterlagen der zuständigen Detectives in der Entführung von Patrick Sheppard herausbekommen hatte, und lehnte sich erschöpft in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts.  
„Aber dann können wir den Kreis der Verdächtigen doch immerhin schon einmal verkleinern, wenn die anderen ein Alibi haben“, versuchte Castle die Stimmung zu heben.

„Was haben Sie über Sheppard herausgefunden, Esposito?“, wandte Kate sich an ihren Kollegen und hoffte, dass der mehr Glück hatte.  
„Nicht so viel, wie ich erhofft hatte, aber es sind doch einige interessante Dinge hervorgekommen“, begann er.  
„Was für interessante Dinge?“  
„Ich fang mal von vorne an: Also John Sheppard, geboren 1970, geschieden, seine Ex-Frau ist Nancy Sheppard, er ist Lieutenant Colonel bei der US Air-Force. In seiner Akte tauchen immer wieder Anmerkungen auf, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit hat, direkte Befehle von Vorgesetzten auszuführen, wenn er der Meinung ist, sie wären falsch. Das führte auch zu seinem schwarzen Punkt in seiner Laufbahn.“

„Er war 2002 in Afghanistan stationiert und ist dort entgegen eines direkten Befehls hinter feindlichen Linien geflogen. Er versuchte, zwei Kameraden zu retten, was ihm auch gelungen ist. Dennoch ist er selbst abgestürzt und konnte sich zusammen mit ihnen nur mit Mühe und Not wieder auf sicheres Gelände retten. Das hatte einen Prozess vor dem Militärgericht zur Folge wegen Befehlsverweigerung. Dank seines Anwalts konnte er sich vor einer unehrenhaften Entlassung retten und wurde zum Major degradiert und nach McMurdo geschickt und dort stationiert. Einmal dort angekommen heißt es eigentlich, dass man kaum eine Chance hat, dort wieder weg zu kommen, geschweige denn in irgendeiner Art wieder aufzusteigen und die militärische Laufbahn fortzusetzen.  
Tja, John Sheppard scheint es aber irgendwie geschafft zu haben und ab dort ist seine Akte gesperrt. Hier steht nur noch, dass er 2004 in ein geheimes Projekt versetzt wurde und ein Jahr später erneut zum Lieutenant Colonel befördert wurde.“

„Steht dort irgendetwas, wo er stationiert ist?“  
„Einen Moment, ah hier: Colorado Springs, Cheyenne Mountain, er wurde von einem gewissen Major General Jack O’Neill, der damals den Stützpunkt im Cheyenne Mountain geleitet hat, dorthin versetzt."  
Esposito beendete seinen Vortrag und lehnte sich grübelnd in seinem Stuhl zurück. Gerade weil er selbst mal beim Militär war, ließ ihn eine Sache nicht mehr los.  
"Ich frage mich, wie ein hoch dekorierter General dazu kommt, einen Major, der zur Befehlsverweigerung neigt, für ein hoch geheimes Projekt anzuwerben?“  
„Das wüsste ich auch zu gerne. Und Sie kommen wirklich nicht an weitere Informationen?“, wollte Beckett hoffnungsvoll wissen.  
„Nein, keine Chance. Es war schon schwer genug, überhaupt an den Teil der Akte zu kommen, den wir hier nun vorliegen haben. Der Colonel muss einer verdammt hohen Sicherheitsstufe unterliegen“, schüttelte Javier niedergeschlagen den Kopf.  
„Na gut, trotzdem gute Arbeit. Ryan, was haben Sie über die Familienverhältnisse des Colonels?“

„John Sheppard scheint schon immer so etwas wie das schwarze Schaf der Familie gewesen zu sein und ist immer wieder mit seinem Vater aneinander geraten. Nachdem seine Mutter bei dem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist, fingen die Streitereien zwischen ihnen erst richtig an, da sie nicht mehr da war, um zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln. Nach der Sache in Afghanistan ließ er sich dann von Nancy Sheppard scheiden. Kurz darauf kam es zum großen Krach mit Patrick Sheppard, weil John trotz allem weiter im Militär blieb und ihm nicht den Rücken kehrte.  
Seitdem herrschte zwischen den beiden Funkstille, genauso wie zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder, der zum Vater hielt und sich dadurch ebenfalls mit dem großen Bruder verkrachte. Bei dem letzten Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn sollen richtig die Fetzen geflogen sein und es endete damit, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig bedrohten.  
Selbst, als Sheppard aus McMurdo wegversetzt wurde, nahm er keinen richtigen Kontakt auf, er schrieb seinem Bruder lediglich einen kurzen Brief, in dem er die Adresse seines Stützpunktes angab, damit sie wussten, wo er zu erreichen sei.“

Ryan hatte gerade seinen Bericht beendet, da klingelte auch schon das Telefon, so als hätte der Anrufer gewusst, dass er niemanden mehr unterbrechen würde.  
„Beckett!“  
Gebannt hörte die Braunhaarige zu, was ihr Gesprächspartner zu sagen hatte und machte sich nebenbei auf dem Block, der vor ihr lag, Notizen.  
„Super, vielen Dank – Danke, Ihnen auch einen schönen Feierabend.“  
Sie legte auf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den drei Männern im Raum, die darauf warteten, dass Kate ihnen sagte, was sie gerade erfahren hatte.  
„Das war die Ballistik, die haben die Ergebnisse für die Kugel, die in unserem Opfer steckte. Die Kugel wurde mit einer 45er abgefeuert. In der Datenbank war keine Waffe zu finden, die mit dem Profil der Kugel übereinstimmt. Aber ratet mal, wo häufig Kaliber .45 genutzt wird!“  
„Ich weiß es, ich weiß es!“, rief Castle begeistert und hüpfte dabei begeistert wie ein Kind auf und ab.  
„Das Militär benutzt häufig 45er.“  
„Ganz genau!“, stimmte Kate zu und wandte sich dann an ihre beiden Kollegen.  
„ Prüfen Sie beide bitte nach, ob einer der Verdächtigen eine solche Waffe besitzt.“

Ryan machte sich direkt an die Arbeit, aber Esposito hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er sich wieder über die Akte von Colonel Sheppard beugte.  
„Beckett? Die Dienstwaffe des Colonels ist eine Colt M1911 Kaliber .45. Ob das ein Zufall ist?“  
Kate schaute zu Castle herüber, als wolle sie sagen ‚Habe ich es ihnen nicht gesagt?‘, als sie das hörte.  
„Sie glauben doch wohl nicht etwa, er hätte etwas damit zu tun? Aber da herrschte doch scheinbar seit Jahren Funkstille!“  
Auch wenn er eben in den Raum geworfen hatte, dass ein solches Kaliber beim Militär verwendet wurde, wollte Castle nicht glauben, was er eben in Becketts Blick gelesen hatte. Der Colonel hatte sich scheinbar gerade erst aus dem Dreck gezogen und seine militärische Laufbahn wieder in die richtige Richtung gelenkt, da würde er doch nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen, nur um erneut abzurutschen.

„Ryan hat eben gerade erzählt, dass es zwischen ihnen zu Drohungen gekommen ist. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war noch nie gut und mit den Jahren hat sich mit Sicherheit einiges an Wut angesammelt. Vielleicht hatte er ja Angst bekommen, sein Vater könnte ihn nach all den Jahren, in denen sie nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, enterben und wollte sich durch die Entführung seine Existenz sichern.  
Kommen Sie, sie haben seine Reaktion gesehen. Der Kerl hat nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt und jetzt kommt auch noch hinzu, dass Patrick Sheppard mit der gleichen Waffe erschossen wurde, wie sein Sohn eine besitzt. Und haben Sie seine Verletzungen gesehen? Lanie hatte davon gesprochen, dass Mister Sheppard sich gewehrt hatte und kräftig genug wäre er als Soldat allemal um seinen Vater zu überwältigen.“

„Nein“, widersprach Castle.  
„Wie, nein?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es war.“  
„Ach, und warum nicht? Sie vergessen da eine Kleinigkeit Castle, Sie sind nur Schriftsteller und kein Cop.“ „Eben, ich bin Schriftsteller. Und wenn das mein Roman wäre, dann würde ich das nicht so schreiben. Der Mann ist Soldat, der beherrscht es seine Emotionen zu verstecken. Er ist hergekommen, nachdem er die Nachricht seines Bruder bekommen hat, und das obwohl sie seit Jahren nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben. Er war es nicht.“  
Um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen kreuzte er seine Arme auf der Brust, was auf Kate aber eher wie ein kleines, stures und eigenwilliges Kind wirkte, das nicht das bekam, was es wollte.  
„Romane verlaufen nun einmal nicht immer so wie die Wirklichkeit Castle, sehen Sie es endlich ein. Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir alle Feierabend machen. Morgen früh statten wir den Sheppards dann einen Besuch ab.“  
Die Aufforderung Feierabend zu machen ließ sich keiner zweimal sagen und so verabschiedeten Ryan und Esposito sich auch sofort und verschwanden im Aufzug. Man hörte sie noch von ihren abendlichen Plänen reden, bevor sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen: Kevin wollte den Abend mit seiner Freundin Jenny verbringen, während Javier in eine Bar gehen wollte.  
Castle wartete noch kurz, bis Beckett ihre Akten auf dem Schreibtisch zusammengestapelt hatte und ging dann ebenfalls mit ihr zum Aufzug. Am Ausgang trennten sich ihre Wege und jeder kehrte zu sich nach Hause zurück. Während Kate sich darauf freute endlich „Heat Wave“ weiterzulesen – niemals würde sie Castle gegenüber gestehen, dass sie alle seine Bücher zuhause hatte – freute Rick sich darauf, einen gemütlichen Abend mit seiner Tochter zu verbringen.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Licht blendete ihn, als John früh am Morgen erwachte und die Augen öffnete. Genüsslich wollte er sich strecken, doch ließ ihn die Bewegung vor Schmerzen zusammen zucken. Schneidend zog er die Luft ein, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er derartige Dinge vorerst lassen sollte, wenn er seine gebrochenen Rippen nicht noch mehr strapazieren wollte.  
Als er sich an die durch das Fenster scheinende Sonne, die ihn anfangs geblendet hatte, gewöhnt hatte, schaute er sich verwirrt um. Das war nicht sein Quartier auf Atlantis, das war doch …!  
Plötzlich wusste er wieder, was am vorherigen Tag passiert war und wo er sich befand. Er war zu Hause. Nach so vielen Jahren war er in das Haus zurück gekehrt, in dem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte.  
Der Grund dafür war aber alles andere als erfreulich, denn sein Vater war entführt und letztendlich ermordet worden.

John seufzte und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht, ehe er sich in dem Zimmer umschaute. Sein Zimmer sah noch genauso aus, wie er es damals verlassen hatte, als er zum Militär gegangen war.   
Johnny Cash Poster hingen an der Wand, neben der Tür befand sich ein kleines Regal mit wenigen Büchern. Er hatte noch nie viel gelesen und Krieg und Frieden hatte er nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht durch.   
Stolz blickte er dagegen auf seine Flugzeug-Sammlung. Fein säuberlich war Flugzeug um Flugzeug in der großen Vitrine neben dem Schreibtisch aufgereiht. Seine Sammlung reichte von einfachen Passagierflugzeugen über die ersten Flugzeuge, die es in die Luft geschafft hatten, bis hin zu den verschiedensten militärischen Jäger und Helikoptern.

Einige Minuten noch ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen, entschloss sich dann aber dazu, sich vorsichtig anzuziehen. Schnell waren neue Klamotten aus der Tasche hervorgekramt und nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche, viel mehr war mit dem Verband um seinen Oberkörper sowieso nicht möglich, stand er angezogen in dem Raum.  
Normalerweise würde er jetzt seinen morgigen Lauf durch Atlantis starten, aber in seinem derzeitigen Zustand joggen zu gehen, war wohl nicht die allerbeste Idee. Also entschloss er sich zu einem einfachen Spaziergang, denn er musste wenigstens einmal an die frische Luft und hinaus aus diesem Haus.   
Er schnappte sich seine Uniformjacke, die er am Vorabend über den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch gehängt hatte und verließ das Zimmer. In New York war es derzeit nicht gerade warm, also wollte er lieber nicht ohne Jacke vor die Tür gehen.  
Leise ging er die Treppe hinab, denn obwohl die Sonne schon kräftig durch das Fenster schien und die Räume erhellte, war es noch sehr früh und Dave würde bestimmt noch schlafen.  
Nach einem kurzem Abstecher in die Küche, wo er sich schnell ein trockenes Brötchen schnappte, das scheinbar gestern beim Frühstück übrig geblieben war, verließ er das Haus und begann ziellos mit seinem Spaziergang.

„John!“  
John hatte noch nicht einmal das Grundstück der Sheppards verlassen, da ließ in eine bekannte Stimme aufblicken und erstaunt stehen bleiben. Er hätte mir vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit Teyla auf der Erde gegenüber zu stehen. Schließlich hatte er erwartet, dass sich die Athosianerin mehrere Millionen Lichtjahre von hier entfernt aufhalten würde. Erst einmal hatte er sie auf der Erde angetroffen. Damals in ihrem ersten Jahr in Atlantis, als sie geglaubt hatten einen Weg zur Erde gefunden zu haben. Hinterher stellte sich jedoch heraus, das alles nur eine Einbildung gewesen war, während sie alle bewusstlos auf dem Planeten lagen, von dem aus sie Kontakt zur Erde aufnehmen wollten. In Wirklichkeit war Teyla demnach bisher noch nie auf der Erde gewesen.  
„Teyla? Was machen Sie denn hier?“  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen um Sie gemacht, als Sie gestern einfach so abgereist sind. Sam und Rodney haben den Brief gelesen, den Sie bekommen haben. Sam wollte nur einen von uns gehen lassen, und weil ich sowieso gerade vom Außendienst freigestellt hatte bin ich Ihnen hinterher gereist. Die Odyssey war so freundlich mich hier abzusetzen, nachdem wir wussten, wo Sie sind. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
„Ich – Ihr habt mir hinterher spioniert?“  
John wusste nicht so recht, was er darüber denken sollte. Sollte er sich darüber ärgern, dass sie ihm einfach so gefolgt waren und sich in Dinge einmischten, die sie nichts angingen, oder sollte er sich freuen, so gute Freunde zu haben, die sich um ihn sorgten und sich um sein Wohlbefinden kümmerten?

„Es tut mir leid John, das wir uns in Ihre Angelegenheit gemischt haben, aber es war einfach nicht normal, dass Sie einfach so irgendwohin aufbrechen, ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was los ist.“  
John strich sich kurz durch die Haare und atmete tief durch.  
„Ist schon ok Teyla, eigentlich bin ich sogar froh, dass jetzt einer von Ihnen hier ist. Ich wollte gerade ein wenig spazieren gehen, das mit dem Joggen klappt wohl noch nicht so ganz. Wollen Sie mich begleiten?“, lächelte John entschuldigend.  
„Gerne“, freute Teyla sich und lächelte freundlich zurück.

„Wollen Sie darüber reden?“, fragte Teyla ihn, als sie bereits eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergingen und John auf seinem Brötchen herum kaute.  
„Mein Vater ist tot, ermordet!“, stieß John irgendwann ohne Vorwarnung aus.  
Geschockt blieb Teyla stehen und schaute zu John.  
„Ermordet? Aber ich dachte, er sei entführt worden?“  
„War er auch, zuerst. Aber dann ist die Geldübergabe schief gelaufen. Vermutlich ist der Entführer daraufhin nervös geworden, ich weiß es nicht. Gestern Nachmittag hat man die Leiche meines Vaters gefunden.“  
„Das ist ja schrecklich John. Ich …“  
„Ist schon gut, Teyla. Es trifft mich zwar, aber … ich hatte nie eine enge Beziehung zu meinem Vater, eigentlich haben wir uns nur gestritten und angebrüllt."  
Teyla nickte.  
„Sie werden sehen, wenn Sie das Ganze erst einmal verarbeitet haben, dann werden auch Sie in der Lage sein, um ihren Vater zu trauern.“  
„Wenn Sie meinen. Kommen Sie, wir sollten umkehren. Und vielleicht können wir unterwegs noch ein paar frische Brötchen holen. Das hier scheint doch schon älter zu sein als einen Tag“, damit deutete er auf das angekaute Brötchen in seiner Hand und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.  
Als Teyla sein Gesicht sah, musste sie leise lachen und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Anwesen der Sheppards.

Mit einer Tüte Brötchen in der Hand stand Teyla vor dem Haus und schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube es nicht, dass Sie nie etwas davon erzählt haben. Ihre Familie muss sehr reich sein.“  
„Naja, ich hatte mit den Angelegenheiten meines Vaters nie sehr viel am Hut und das viele Geld war mir nie wichtig.“  
„Sie sind immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, Colonel“, staunte Teyla noch immer.  
„Kommen Sie, Dave sollte auch langsam aufgestanden sein und hat bestimmt Hunger.“  
Mit den Worten betrat er das Haus und hielt direkt auf die geräumige Küche zu, während Teyla sich immer wieder umschauend folgte.

„Dave? Bist du schon wach?“, fragte John etwas lauter, damit sein Bruder ihn auch hören würde, sollte er noch in der oberen Etage sein.  
„Ja, ich bin in der Küche.“  
Ein Kopf erschien zwischen der leicht angelehnten Tür und dem Türrahmen der Küche.  
„Ich glaub, wir müssen erst noch einkaufen gehen, bevor wir frühstücken können. In den letzten Tagen bin ich kaum aus dem Haus gegangen, weil ich so in Sorge war und jetzt ist das Brot ausgegangen und die Brötchen kann man auch nicht mehr essen.“  
„Das habe ich schon bemerkt. Aber gut, dass du mich hast, wir haben auf dem Rückweg frische Brötchen besorgt.“  
Es war ungewohnt für John, sich nach all den Jahren plötzlich so unbeschwert mit seinem Bruder unterhalten zu können. Aber sie hatten noch bis in die Nacht zusammen gesessen und geredet und sich darauf geeinigt, einen Neuanfang zu versuchen.   
Es schmerzte beide, dass dafür erst jemand hatte sterben müssen, aber sie wussten nun einmal, wie stur sie beide sein konnten und dass ansonsten nie einer den ersten Schritt gemacht hätte. 

„Wir?“, fragte Dave verwirrt und öffnete dann die Tür ganz, um auf den Flur herauszutreten.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine hübsche braungebrannte Frau mit einer Tüte Brötchen in der Hand. Ihre langen rotbraunen Haare fielen ihr leicht ins Gesicht.  
Verwirrt schaute er seinen Bruder an. Schon in der Schule hatten die Mädchen immer auf John gestanden, und auch später waren ihm die Frauen förmlich nur zugefallen. Aber wie um alles in der Welt hatte er es geschafft, so schnell eine aufzugabeln, kaum dass er eine Weile aus dem Haus gegangen war?  
„Oh stimmt ja! Teyla, das ist Dave, mein Bruder. Dave, das ist Teyla Emmagan, sie ist in meinem Team“, stellte John die beiden entschuldigend einander vor.  
Dave fiel auf, dass die Frau tatsächlich ziemlich sportlich aussah.  
„Sie sind also auch Soldatin?“  
„Nein, ich bin nicht beim Militär, ich bin Zivilistin und im Moment bin ich sowieso vom Dienst freigestellt“, erklärte Teyla, die mittlerweile zu den beiden Männern herübergegangen war. 

Bei den letzten Worten schaute sie gespielt böse zu John herüber, der nur abwehrend die Hände hob.  
„Hey, du weißt genau, dass ich dich in dem Zustand nicht da raus schicken kann.“  
Als er das sagte, fiel sein Blick aber auf eine verschmitzt lächelnde Teyla und er merkte, dass sie die Bemerkung nicht ernst gemeint hatte.  
Dave zog daraufhin aber die Stirn kraus. Was für ein Zustand? Und warum war überhaupt eine Zivilistin im Team von seinem Bruder und arbeitete für das Militär? Wie eine Wissenschaftlerin sah sie jedenfalls nicht aus.  
Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf ihren Bauch und konnte eine Leichte Wölbung erkennen. Die Frau war schwanger. War John etwa ...? Sein Blick ging zwischen seinem Bruder und der Frau hin und her.  
Teyla hatte die Veränderung im Verhalten von Dave erkannt und war auch unauffällig seinen Blicken gefolgt, so dass sie nun wusste, was der Bruder ihres Kollegen und Freundes denken musste.  
„Oh nein, wir sind nicht zusammen und er ist auch nicht der Vater meines Kindes“, amüsierte sie sich.  
„Wir sind zwar befreundet, aber in erster Linie sind wir vor allem Arbeitskollegen“, erklärte John, als ihm nach Teylas Worten bewusst wurde, was sein Bruder gerade denken musste.  
„Aber jetzt lasst uns endlich frühstücken gehen.“

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie waren gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig und hatten den Tisch abgeräumt, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Dave eilte zur Tür um nachzusehen, wer es war. John wollte ihn begleiten, musste aber anhalten, als sich seine Rippen durch die plötzliche Bewegung schmerzhaft bemerkbar machten.  
Das Schmerzmittel, dass Doktor Keller im gespritzt hatte, hatte wirklich lange gehalten, aber nun, über einen Tag nach Verabreichung, war die Wirkung endgültig vorbei. Er hatte bereits beim Spaziergang ständig ein Ziehen in der Brust bemerkt, hatte aber nichts gesagt.   
Erleichtert streckte John sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer aus, in das er und Teyla herüber gegangen waren und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz nachließ.  
Gerade lehnte er das Schmerzmittel, dass Teyla ihm geben wollte dankend ab, da betrat Dave in Begleitung zweier Menschen das Wohnzimmer.   
Nach einem kurzen Blick erkannte er sie wieder. Es waren Beckett und Castle von der Polizei.

„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe wir stören nicht?“, sagte Kate Beckett.  
„Nein, tun Sie nicht, aber für das Frühstück sind Sie leider zu spät, wir haben bereits alle Brötchen aufgegessen“, scherzte John und versuchte sich vorsichtig aufzurichten, um Castle und Beckett anzubieten sich zu setzten. Das ging nicht, wenn er das ganze Sofa blockierte und so biss er die Zähne zusammen und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position.  
„Nehmen Sie doch Platz.“  
Während Castle der Aufforderung sofort nachkam und es sich links neben John gemütlich machte - auf der anderen Seite von ihm hatte sich bereits Teyla gesetzt - hatte Beckett die Bewegungen des Colonels genau beobachtet.  
Langsam schlenderte sie zu dem zweiten im Raum stehenden Sessel und nahm gegenüber von Dave Platz, der im gleichen Sessel vom Vortag saß.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, sind sie verletzt?“, erkundigte sie sich neugierig.  
„Ich bin ok, danke der Nachfrage. Habe beim letzten Einsatz etwas abgekommen, das ist nicht der Rede wert“, wehrte John ab.  
„Diese blöden Mistviecher“, zischte er noch leise und verfluchte damit die Wraith, die sich ihnen bei der Rettungsmission entgegengestellt hatten.  
„Oh, wurden Sie etwa von Hunden angefallen?“  
Erschrocken schaute John zu Castle herüber. Mist, er hatte gedacht, der Mann neben ihm hätte nicht gehört, was er gesagt hatte.  
„Hunde? Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Detective?“, fragte er, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was der Mann neben ihm gehört hatte.  
„Na, weil sie von Mistviechern geredet haben. Ach und ich bin Schriftsteller und kein Detective. Ich begleite Beckett und ihr Team nur bei ihren Ermittlungen, um Ideen für meinen Roman zu sammeln. Derek Storm? Nikki Heat? Sagt ihnen das etwa nichts?“  
„Oh äh, ja Hunde, aber wirklich große Hunde“, versuchte John sich irgendwie herauszureden.  
„Und nein, tut mir wirklich leid, ich kenne Sie und Ihre Bücher nicht. Ich habe es nach 3 ½ Jahren ja nicht einmal geschafft, „Krieg und Frieden“ zu lesen.“  
„Oh, na dann.“  
Enttäuscht auf jemanden zu treffen, der weder ihn, geschweige denn auch nur eines seiner Bücher kannte lehnte er sich zurück.

In Daves Gesicht spiegelte sich derweil Wut wieder, nachdem er Johns Worte vernommen hatte. Natürlich hatte er das Pflaster auf der Stirn bemerkt, sich dabei aber nichts weiter gedacht. Den ganzen gestrigen Abend über hatten sich auch keiner Anzeichen für eine schlimmere Verletzung gezeigt.  
Beim Frühstück hatte er sich allerdings schon ein wenig gewundert, warum John teilweise so unbeholfen nach den Brötchen gegriffen hatte und so wenige Bewegungen wie möglich machte.  
„Das ist wieder so typisch für dich, John! Immer musst du alles herunterspielen und ständig bringst du dich in Gefahr! Wie wir uns als deine Familie gefühlt haben, war dir doch immer völlig egal.“  
Eigentlich hatte er sich gedacht, sie seien nach dem gestrigen Abend wieder im Reinen, doch nach der Erkenntnis konnte er einfach nicht anders als John damit zu konfrontieren.  
„Dave! Was soll das denn jetzt?“  
Genervt schaute John zu seinem Bruder herüber. Er hatte im Moment keine Lust mit ihm zu diskutieren, vor allem nicht, weil sie Besuch hatten und von der Polizei wegen des Mordes an ihrem Vater befragt werden sollten.  
„Was meinst du, wie Nancy sich immer gefühlt hat, wenn du mal wieder irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herumgeflogen bist und sie nicht wusste, ob es dir gut geht!?“  
Dave steigerte sich immer mehr in die Angelegenheit hinein. Er wollte endlich eine vernünftige Erklärung von seinem Bruder.

„Mr. Sheppard! Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie ihre Familienangelegenheiten zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt klären würden“, fuhr Beckett genervt dazwischen.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, was war das eigentlich für eine Familie? Die konnten sich ja noch nicht einmal zusammenreißen, wenn sie Besuch hatten.  
Und außer ihr und Castle schienen die beiden Brüder tatsächlich noch weiteren Besuch zu haben. Kate hatte die Frau schon beim Betreten des Raumes gesehen, sie hatte mit dem Colonel gesprochen. Es gelang ihr zudem nur schwer ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als sie Castles Blicke sah, mit der er die Frau musterte.  
Der Mann konnte es auch nicht lassen, auch nur einmal einen Blick von einer Frau zu lassen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie so attraktiv war, wie die Frau, die neben dem Colonel auf dem Sofa saß. Denn das musste selbst Kate im Stillen zugeben, dass die Frau gutaussehend war. Wahrscheinlich war es die Freundin des Colonels.

„Wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“, forschte sie auch gleich nach.  
„Ich bin Teyla Emmagan, Ma’am. Ich bin im Team des Colonels“, stellte Teyla sich auch gleich höflich lächelnd vor und neigte ihren Kopf zum Gruß leicht nach vorn.  
„Und wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sind? Soweit ich weiß, ist der Colonel und dann wahrscheinlich auch Sie in Colorado Springs stationiert. Das ist schon ein ziemlich weiter Weg, um mal eben einen Kollegen zu besuchen. Oder leben Sie hier in der Nähe und sind zurzeit auf Heimaturlaub?“  
„Ich …“  
Unsicher versuchte Teyla unauffällig zu John herüber zu schauen. Was sollte Sie nun sagen? Sie kam ja noch nicht einmal von diesem Planeten, aber das sollte sie wahrscheinlich lieber nicht erwähnen.  
Sollte Sie einfach Beckett zustimmen und behaupten sie komme tatsächlich aus New York? Sie sah, wie John ihr leicht zunickte, wissend, was im Moment in der Athosianerin vorging.  
„Ja, ich komme ebenfalls hier aus New York. Dadurch, dass der Colonel gestern Urlaub genommen hat, um hier bei seinem Bruder zu sein, kann unser Team im Moment nicht ausrücken, daher habe ich die Möglichkeit genutzt, mir ebenfalls einige Tage frei zu nehmen. Bei der Gelegenheit habe ich hier gleich mal vorbeigeschaut und mich erkundigt, wie es ihm geht.“

Kate war der Blickwechsel zwischen Teyla und Sheppard nicht entgangen und fragte sich augenblicklich, was sie ihr verheimlichten. Im Moment ließ sie sich aber nichts anmerken und redete weiter.  
„Dann wissen Sie also Bescheid, weshalb wir hier sind?“  
„Ja, Colonel Sheppard hat mir davon erzählt.“  
Kate nickte verstehend und wandte sich dann an John.  
„Ich hätte da einige Fragen an Sie, Colonel.“  
Verwundert schaute John zu Beckett herüber. Was konnte er denn schon großartig zu der Entführung sagen, er war doch erst hier angekommen, als die Leiche seines Vaters bereits gefunden wurde, nickte aber.

„Was besitzen Sie für eine Waffe?“  
„Was ich für eine Waffe besitze? Warum wollen Sie das denn wissen?“, fragte John verwirrt.  
„Beantworten Sie einfach die Frage“, verlangte Castle streng und fing sich dadurch einen mahnenden Blick von Kate ein, den er als ihren typischen ‚Ich stelle hier die Fragen‘-Blick identifizieren konnte.  
„Eine M1911.“  
„Und wo ist die Waffe jetzt?“  
„In der Waffenkammer auf dem Stützpunkt. Ich lasse sie immer dort, wenn ich Urlaub habe. Aber können Sie mir jetzt erst einmal sagen, was das soll?“  
„Nun, der Ballistik zufolge wurde ihr Vater mit einer 45er erschossen. Und das Kaliber passt ausgezeichnet zu ihrer M1911“, konfrontierte Kate ihn mit den Fakten.  
„Und jetzt soll ich meinen Vater erschossen haben oder was? Warum sollte ich das denn tun?“  
„Sie hatten doch schließlich nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm. Und Ihre Verletzungen würden auch passen, denn ihr Vater hatte sich bei seiner Entführung gewehrt.“  
„Sie sind doch verrückt!“  
Aufgebracht stand John auf, obwohl sein Körper dagegen protestierte, und lief durch den Raum.   
„Ich bin gestern Morgen erst von einer Rettungsmission zurückgekehrt, weil ein Team von den Wr – weil ein Team gefangen genommen wurde. Als ich dann die Nachricht bekommen habe, bin ich gleich von Atl – von meinem Stützpunkt aus nach New York geflogen, wo ich am Nachmittag aus dem Flieger gestiegen bin. Wie soll ich da denn meinen Vater entführt haben?“  
Innerlich verfluchte John sich dafür, dass ihm in der Aufregung darüber, was ihm unterstellt wurde, beinahe Wörter wie Wraith und Atlantis aus dem Mund gerutscht wurden. Als er verstohlen zu Castle herüber schaute, konnte er sehen, dass er seine Versprecher bemerkt hatte und irritiert die Stirn runzelte.  
„Ich weiß, dass wir uns nie sonderlich gut verstanden haben und uns ständig nur gestritten haben, aber warum sollte ich ihn entführen, geschweige denn töten? Wegen dem Geld? Das hat mich noch nie interessiert.“

Prüfend hatte Kate die Reaktion des Colonels beobachtet. Er wirkte auf sie nicht so, als würde er das alles nur spielen und schien tatsächlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Seine Verwirrung zu Anfang hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass er zuerst nicht wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
Außer der möglichen Tatwaffe hatten sie auch keine weiteren Beweise, die auf den Mann hinwiesen, aber es war nun einmal ihr Job, diese Fragen zu stellen, da es ihrer Meinung nach durchaus möglich war.  
Aber auch sie hatte die Versprecher bemerkt und fragte sich, was der Mann ihnen verheimlichte. Warum hatte er abgebrochen, als er erklärte, dass ein Team seiner Einheit gefangen genommen wurde und verschwiegen, von wem?   
Jeder wusste, dass die USA sich im Krieg befand und mit wem, wozu also verschweigen? Auch hatte er abgebrochen, als er sagen wollte, von wo er aufgebrochen war.   
Sollte der Colonel tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen, war es nicht mehr weiter für ihren Fall wichtig, aber dennoch hatte es sie stutzig gemacht und sie würde nur allzu gerne wissen, was da vorging. Sie würde Ryan und Esposito darum bitten, noch einmal zu versuchen, mehr über Sheppard herauszufinden.  
„Wir werden das überprüfen lassen“, versicherte Kate und wandte sich dann an Dave, anstatt auf die Frage von John zu antworten.

Dave hatte die ganze Szene sprachlos mit angesehen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder dafür verantwortlich sein könnte, denn das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Er kannte seinen Bruder keineswegs gut, jedoch wusste er, dass John sich nie um das viele Geld geschert hatte, das seine Familie besaß und das er mit einem Einstieg in die Firma selbst hätte verdienen können.  
„Hat Ihr Vater sich vor seiner Entführung irgendwie anders verhalten als sonst? Hat er sich verfolgt gefühlt?“  
„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich fand, dass er sich wie immer verhalten hatte. Er war wie immer sehr viel mit der Arbeit beschäftigt und hatte wenig Zeit für irgendetwas anderes.“  
„Na dann hat sich seit damals ja nicht viel verändert“, schnaubte John abfällig, der sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und nun wieder zwischen Teyla und Castle saß.   
Kate ging nicht auf den Kommentar ein und wollte gerade die nächste Frage stellen, als Castle ihr zuvor kam.  
„Wissen Sie von Feinden, die Ihr Vater hatte oder gab es Leute, die ihm vor Kurzem gedroht haben?“  
„Natürlich gab es Leute, die meinem Vater nicht gut gesonnen waren. Er war schließlich ein wichtiger Mensch im Bereich der Energiewirtschaft und Konkurrenz-Firmen haben immer wieder versucht, im besseren Licht zu stehen. Aber es ist nie jemand so weit gegangen ihm zu drohen, es gab hin und wieder einige böse Worte, aber nicht mehr.  
Dann sind da noch die Leute, die wir hin und wieder entlassen mussten, weil sie aus den verschiedensten Gründen nicht mehr für unsere Firma geeignet waren. Aber in den letzten Monaten gab es da niemanden, der sich in der Firma daneben benommen hat oder sich einen gravierenden Fehler geleistet hat, und somit wurde auch niemand entlassen.“

„Gut, das war es fürs erste. Wir melden uns, wenn wir noch weitere Fragen oder Neuigkeiten haben.“  
Damit erhob sich Kate aus ihrem Sessel und mit einem auffordernden Blick, brachte sie auch Rick dazu aufzustehen.  
„Einen schönen Tag noch, wir finden selbst hinaus“, verabschiedete Beckett sich und machte sich auf den Weg das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen.   
Als sie bemerkte, dass Castle nicht hinter ihr war, drehte sie sich noch einmal herum und sah, dass er noch bei Teyla stand und sich breit lächelnd und flirtend von ihr verabschiedete.  
„Castle!“  
Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen, um Rick daran zu erinnern, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und ihr zu folgen.

„Ryan? Überprüfen Sie, wann Colonel Sheppard seinen Stützpunkt verlassen hat und wann er hier in New York angekommen ist und versuchen sie noch einmal, mehr über seine derzeitige Stationierung herauszubekommen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie mir Infos über eine Teyla Emmagan besorgen, sie wohnt angeblich auch hier in der Stadt und arbeitet mit dem Colonel zusammen.“  
Kaum hatte Kate das Haus der Sheppards verlassen, hatte sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto das Handy zur Hand genommen und die Nummer von Kevin Ryan gewählt.  
„Geht klar, Beckett. Ich wollte Sie übrigens auch gerade anrufen. Es wurde ermittelt, wer der anonyme Anrufer war. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Michael Jones. Esposito schaut gerade nach, was über ihn bekannt ist.“  
„Super, endlich eine Spur. Haben Sie bereits seine Adresse? Vielleicht hat der Mann etwas gesehen, was uns weiterhilft.“  
„Einen Moment.“  
Kate konnte hören, wie Ryan mit Esposito redete, konnte aber die genauen Worte nicht verstehen.  
„Ok, die Adresse ist 54 Canal Street.“  
„Danke, wir machen uns auf den Weg zu ihm.“  
Ohne sich mit einem Wort zu verabschieden, legte Kate auf und steckte ihr Handy wieder ein. Castle war die ganze Zeit über auf dem Weg zum Auto neben ihr hergelaufen und hatte versucht, dem Gespräch zu folgen. Da er aber nicht viel mit aufschnappen konnte, sah er Kate nun abwartend an.  
Schnell erklärte Kate ihm, was sie als nächstes vorhatten und stieg dann zusammen mit Castle ins Auto, um sich auf den Weg zu Michael Jones zu machen.

\--------------------------------------------

Abwartend standen Kate und Rick vor der Wohnungstür von Michael Jones. Gerade hatten sie geklingelt und warteten, dass ihnen die Tür geöffnet wurde.   
Endlich tat sich was auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Es klang so, als würde eine Person den Flur entlang poltern. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt weit und sie sahen sich einem jungen, durchtrainierten Mann gegenüber.  
„Michael Jones?“  
„Ja der bin ich, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Detective Beckett, NYPD, und das ist Richard Castle, wir hätten ein paar Fragen an Sie. Dürfen wir reinkommen?“  
Unsicher schaute der Mann zuerst Richard, dann Kate und schließlich die Marke, welche sie hervorgeholt hatte, an. Schließlich machte er langsam einige Schritte zurück und öffnete die Tür ganz, so dass Castle und Beckett die Wohnung betreten konnten.  
„Worum geht es?“, erkundigte Jones sich, als er die Beiden in das Wohnzimmer führte und ihnen anbot sich zu setzen.

„Gestern wurde uns von einem anonymen Anrufer ein Leichenfund gemeldet und nach ersten Ermittlungen haben wir Grund zur Annahme, dass dieser Anruf von Ihnen stammte. Können Sie uns sagen, wo Sie gestern Nachmittag gegen 15 Uhr waren?“  
„Ich ehm, ja. Der Anruf kam von mir. Ich war dort, weil … weil das Fitnessstudio, das ich besuche, dort in der Nähe ist. Als ich gerade Trainieren gehen wollte, habe ich den Mann in der Gasse liegen sehen und die Polizei gerufen. Danach habe ich meinen Weg zum Fitnessstudio fortgesetzt, weil ich mir erhofft habe, dadurch den Schrecken zu vergessen und den Kopf wieder freizubekommen.“  
Nervös ging Jones in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, als er das sagte.  
„Ist Ihnen irgendetwas aufgefallen? Haben Sie jemanden gesehen, der zuvor aus der Gasse herausgekommen war?“, mischte Rick sich mal wieder in die Befragung ein.  
„Nein, es war alles wie immer. Ich habe niemanden gesehen, die Gasse war vollkommen leer.“  
„Gut Danke. Hier ist meine Karte, wenn Ihnen doch noch etwas einfallen sollte, dann melden Sie sich.“  
Kate und Richard standen auf und verabschiedeten sich von Jones, der sie zur Tür begleitete.  
„Ja, das werde ich machen“, verabschiedete sich auch er und schloss die Tür hinter den beiden.

Wieder am Auto angekommen, schaute Kate noch einmal prüfend zu der Wohnung von Jones herüber.  
„Warum war der Mann so nervös? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir ihn wegen etwas verdächtigt hätten“, stellte auch Castle fest und sprach damit das aus, was auch Beckett sich schon überlegt hatte.  
„Lass uns zum Revier zurückfahren und sehen, was Ryan und Esposito in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden haben.“  
Damit stiegen sie ein und machten sich schweigend auf den Rückweg, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

\--------------------------------------------

Zurück im Revier steuerte Kate direkt auf ihre zwei Kollegen zu, die an ihren Schreibtischen Akten wälzten und am Computer arbeiteten.  
„Was habt ihr zwei Neues?“  
„Also, ich habe alles nach einer Teyla Emmagan durchforstet. Im Einwohnermeldeamt gibt es keine Adresse von ihr, ich habe keine Führerschein gefunden, keine Mittgliedschaften in irgendwelchen Vereinen. In ganz New York lässt sich keine Spur von ihr finden. Das einzige, was ich habe, ist eine unvollständige Akte, die die Air-Force über sie angelegt hat“, berichtete Kevin.  
„Castle, haben Sie den Blick gesehen, den Miss Emmagan dem Colonel zugeworfen hat, als ich sie danach gefragt habe, warum sie dort ist? Ich habe mir schon fast gedacht, dass es gelogen war. Aber warum? Was steht in der Akte, Ryan?“

„Nun, nicht sehr viel. Sie scheint auf dem Stützpunkt in Colorado Springs zu wohnen, denn das ist die einzige Adresse, die ich finden kann - und dann ist da noch als Geburtsdatum das Jahr 1975 angegeben. Der komplette Rest ist gesperrt. Keine Vorgeschichte, kein Lebenslauf.“  
Nachdenklich starrte Kate in die Leere und grübelte über das Gehörte nach.  
„Meinen Sie, dass das etwas mit dem Fall zu tun hat?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Castle. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber merkwürdig ist es dennoch, das diese Frau scheinbar nicht existiert, von ein paar spärlichen Informationen aus einer Akte der Air-Force mal abgesehen, weil der Rest wegen der Geheimhaltung unter Verschluss ist. Was vor allem ist dort so geheim? Heißt es nicht, im Cheyenne-Mountain wird Radiotelemetrie gemacht?“

Ein Räuspern von Javier brachte sie dazu, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden Detectives zuzuwenden.   
„Ich habe leider auch keine guten Nachrichten. Nun, für uns sind sie schlecht, der Colonel wird sich sicherlich darüber freuen. Laut Auskunft des JFK Airport ist Colonel Sheppard gestern Nachmittag um 16 Uhr in New York gelandet - eine Stunde, nachdem wir die Meldung bekommen haben, dass die Leiche von Patrick Sheppard gefunden wurde. Im Cheyenne-Mountain haben Sie mir auch bestätigt, dass er gegen Mittag den Stützpunkt verlassen hat und zum Flughafen gefahren ist. Er kann es also nicht gewesen sein, denn das letzte Mal, dass er den Stützpunkt verlassen hat, ist schon eine Ewigkeit her. Der Mann scheint dort zu wohnen, was auch erklären würde, warum wir keine aktuelle Adresse des Colonels gefunden haben.“  
„Na toll“, seufzte Kate und am liebsten hätte sie jetzt ihre Haare gerauft.  
„Wir haben gar nichts!“  
„Was ist mit unserem nun nicht mehr anonymen Anrufer Michael Jones?“, erkundigte sich Castle.  
Er hoffte, dass sie endlich dort eine erfreuliche Nachricht hören würden und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. 

„Ich habe mir gerade die Informationen über ihn herausgesucht, als ihr gekommen seid. Mal sehen, was wir hier haben“, begann Ryan und vertiefte sich einen Augenblick lang in die Daten, die auf seinem Bildschirm standen.  
„Diverse Strafzettel wegen zu schnellen Fahrens, aber ansonsten ein unauffälliger Mensch. Zurzeit ist er arbeitslos und hat – oh Moment, das hier könnte interessant sein – er hat bis vor drei Monaten bei Sheppard Industries gearbeitet, wurde aber fristlos entlassen, weil er erwischt wurde, wie er wichtige Dokumente aus der Firma mitgehen lassen wollte. Ihm wurde unterstellt, dass er sie an die Konkurrenz verkaufen wollte, um damit mehr Geld zu machen, er stritt es aber ab. Zwar wurde er nicht angezeigt, weil noch mal alles gut gegangen ist, er musste aber noch am gleichen Tag die Firma für immer verlassen.“  
„Das nenne ich doch mal ein Motiv“, stieß Castle erfreut aus.  
„Ich finde es auch einen zu großen Zufall, dass gerade er es ist, der seinen alten Boss tot in einer Gasse findet. Ich schlage vor, dass wir Mr. Sheppard noch einen weiteren Besuch abstatten und ihn wegen Michael Jones befragen. Habt ihr irgendwelche Hinweise darauf gefunden, ob Jones eine Waffe besitzt?“  
„Bisher habe ich in der Richtung noch nichts gefunden. Sieht nicht danach aus, als hätte er eine.“

„Beckett? Kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro!“  
Als Kate sich in die Richtung herumdrehte, aus der die Stimme kam, sah sie Captain Montgomery in der Tür seines Büros stehen. Seine Körperhaltung und die Stimme mit der er sie gerufen hatten, ließen keinen Widerspruch zu und so beeilte sie sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
„Überprüfen Sie Jones Alibi!“, rief Kate ihren Kollegen noch zu, bevor sie in dem Büro verschwand und der Captain die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
Im Büro setzte Montgomery sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schaute Beckett abwartend an.  
„Die Presse sitzt mir im Nacken, wegen der Entführung und der anschließenden Ermordung von Patrick Sheppard. Wir brauchen Ergebnisse! Also, was haben Sie bisher?“  
„Wir haben im Moment noch nichts Handfestes, Sir. Colonel Sheppard, der Sohn des Opfers, hat ein Alibi. Er war während der Zeit der Entführung und auch zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes auf seinem Stützpunkt. Im Moment gehen wir einer neuen Spur nach - ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter könnte ein Motiv haben.“  
„Sehen Sie zu, dass sie bald einen Verdächtigen vorweisen können. Das Opfer hatte sehr großen Einfluss. Was meinen Sie, wie unser Dezernat dasteht, wenn wir den Fall nicht lösen können. Die Presse wird sich ihr Maul über uns zerreißen.“  
Damit war für den Captain die Unterhaltung beendet, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort widmete er sich den Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch.

Als Kate das Büro verließ, schienen sich die Dinge mit einem Mal zu überstürzen.   
„Jones Alibi ist geplatzt“, erklärte Esposito, kurz nachdem er seinen Telefonhörer aufgelegt hatte und Beckett erblickte.  
„Das Fitnessstudio, von dem er euch erzählt hat, konnte seine Aussage nicht bestätigen. Laut ihrer Auskunft war er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr dort. Das ist also nicht der Grund, warum er dort in der Gasse die Leiche entdeckt hat.“  
„Ok. Ryan, Esposito, bringt mir Jones hier her. Ich will wissen, warum er gelogen hat. Castle, wir beide fahren derweil noch einmal zu den Sheppards. Vielleicht kann Dave Sheppard uns noch etwas zu seinem ehemaligen Mitarbeiter erzählen, ehe wir diesen befragen.“  
Gemeinsam machte das Team sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Als sie vor dem Gebäude angekommen waren und sich gerade trennen wollten, klingelte Kates Handy.  
„Beckett“, meldete sich der weibliche Detective.  
„Detective Beckett? Hier ist Dave Sheppard. John ist verschwunden!”

Alarmiert blieb sie stehen und deutete ihren Kollegen per Handzeichen an zu warten. Natürlich positionierte sich auch Castle neugierig neben der Brünetten und versuchte zu lauschen.  
„Einen Moment, Mr. Sheppard. Ganz ruhig. Was heißt das, ihr Bruder ist verschwunden?“  
„Wir haben uns gestritten, nachdem sie heute Morgen bei uns waren und dann ist er einfach abgehauen. Das ist mittlerweile über drei Stunden her. Zu Miss Emmagan sagte er, er würde in einer Stunde wieder kommen und müsse nur einmal den Kopf wieder frei bekommen. Sie hat auch keine Ahnung, wo er noch immer stecken könnte.“  
Kate atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Der Fall begann ihnen zu entgleiten und immer komplexer zu werden. Erst verschwand der Vater und wurde ermordet aufgefunden, nun sollte der Bruder von Dave Sheppard ebenfalls verschwunden sein?   
War dies ein Zufall, oder hingen die beiden Ereignisse zusammen?  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass er sich nicht nur die Zeit vergessen hat und sich noch immer in der Stadt herumtreibt, oder vielleicht einen Freund besucht?“, vergewisserte sie sich, dass es nicht nur ein falscher Alarm war.  
„John hat keine Freunde hier in der Stadt und in seinem derzeitigen Zustand glaube ich nicht, dass er lange in der Stadt herum laufen wird. Er hat in seinem letzten Einsatz mehr abbekommen, als er zugeben will. Auch ein Grund, warum wir uns wieder gestritten haben“, erklärte Dave aufgelöst.

„Wir sind gleich bei Ihnen, Mr. Sheppard.“  
Mit den Worten legte Beckett ohne weitere Verabschiedung auf und während sie sich bereits in Bewegung setzte, rief sie Ryan und Esposito erneut ihren zuvor erteilten Befehl zu, was ihre beiden Kollegen dazu veranlasste, sich nun noch mehr zu beeilen.  
„Ich will Jones in unserem Verhörraum. Sofort!“  
Kate selbst rannte, dicht gefolgt von Castle, zu ihrem Auto. Sie sollten jetzt so schnell wie möglich mit Dave Sheppard über den Vorfall reden und am besten auch gleich Miss Emmagan deswegen befragen.

\--------------------------------------------

Stöhnend wachte John aus der Bewusstlosigkeit auf und nahm sofort die starken Kopfschmerzen wahr, die ihn quälten. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, merkte er, dass er bereits saß, aber an dem Stuhl, auf dem er sich befand, festgebunden war. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, um sich zu orientieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, geschweige denn, wo er sich befand.  
War er Kolya’s Sympathisanten in die Falle gegangen und wurde von den Genii irgendwo festgehalten, weil sie sich für den Tod ihres Kommandanten rächen wollten? Die Wraith konnten es nicht sein, denn dann würde er sich in einer Zelle befinden, nicht aber auf einem unbequemen Stuhl.  
Aber Moment! Irrte er sich, oder war er nicht auf der Erde gewesen, als er niedergeschlagen wurde?  
Langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen zurück: Daves Nachricht, sein überstürzter Aufbruch aus Atlantis, die Nachricht, dass sein Vater ermordet worden war. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sich zuletzt mit Dave gestritten hatte.

Sein Bruder hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er seine Verletzung verschwiegen hatte und er noch umkommen würde, wenn er nicht endlich zur Vernunft kommen würde und das Militär verließ. Als ob er das einfach so machen könnte, selbst wenn er wollte!  
Atlantis war sein Leben, seine Heimat. Alleine der Gedanke daran, nie wieder das wunderschöne Meer zu sehen oder mit dem Jumper durch die Luft zu fliegen schmerzte. Nein, er konnte seinem bisherigen Leben nicht einfach so den Rücken kehren.  
Außerdem war er dies den Völkern aus Pegasus schuldig, schließlich war er es gewesen, der die Wraith aus dem Schlaf erweckt hatte. Er konnte sie nun nicht einfach im Stich lassen und sich selbst überlassen.  
Aber all das konnte er Dave nicht erzählen. Zum einen würde er es nie verstehen, zum anderen – und das hatte noch viel mehr Gewicht – war es ihm aufgrund der Geheimhaltung untersagt, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Aus diesem Grund würde Dave auch nie verstehen, warum die Air-Force sein Leben war. Sie würden sich immer wieder deswegen in die Haare bekommen.  
Nach dem Streit hatte John genervt das Haus verlassen. Joggen ging nicht, das machten seine Rippen nicht mit, also hatte er sich aufs Spazieren gehen beschränken müssen. Er musste einfach den Kopf wieder frei bekommen um klar denken zu können und das ging nicht, wenn er an Ort und Stelle blieb.  
Teyla hatte ihn begleiten wollen, als er ihr mitteilte, dass er in einer Stunde wieder da sei, aber das hatte er ausgeschlagen. Das letzte woran er sich danach erinnerte war, dass er gerade eine Straße entlangging, als er plötzlich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf spürte. Die Straße war zu dem Zeitpunkt wie leergefegt gewesen, so dass vermutlich niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte. 

Nun saß er hier irgendwo auf der Erde und hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem er das Vergnügen hatte. War der Trust in Aktion getreten und hatte ihn entführt? War er dann überhaupt noch in New York, oder hatte man ihn bereits woanders hingebracht?  
Die lästigen pochenden Kopfschmerzen ignorierend schaute John sich endlich aufmerksam in seiner Umgebung um. Soweit er es erkennen konnte, befand er sich in einem kleinen Kellerraum. Da die kleinen Fenster, die sich am oberen Rand einer Wand befanden, mit einem Vorhang bedeckt waren, kam so gut wie kein Sonnenlicht in den Raum hinein. Dadurch war es John auch nicht möglich, weitere Details des Raumes wahrzunehmen. Das einzige, was er noch erkannte, war die Tür, die aus dem Raum herausführte, denn er blickte genau darauf.

John startete einige Versuche sich von den Stricken an seinen nach hinten gefesselten Händen zu befreien, die ihn an dem Stuhl fixierten, doch waren diese stets erfolglos. Das einzige, was er dadurch erreichte war, dass er sich dabei die Handgelenke wundscheuerte.  
Dennoch gab er erst auf, als sich die Tür zu dem Kellerraum öffnete und er von dem einfallenden Licht geblendet wurde.  
In der Tür stand eine Person und beobachtete ihn, wie John ihr entgegen blinzelte. Als seine Augen sich an das ungewohnt helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte er die Person vor ihn endlich erkennen. Allerdings hatte er den Mann noch nie im Leben gesehen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich sein sollte, hatte er sich die Leute von Trust immer anders vorgestellt.  
„Hallo, Mr. Sheppard!“

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Hallo Daniel Schatzi!“  
Lautstark betrat Vala Mal Doran das Büro des Archäologen und setzte sich schwungvoll auf den Schreibtisch – mitten auf die Unterlagen, in die Daniel Jackson noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden vertieft war.  
„Na, was machst du da schönes?“, redete Vala auch gleich weiter und spielte dabei mit einer Hand an ihrem zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haar herum.  
Daniel nahm genervt seine Brille ab und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, ehe er zu Vala heraufschaute. Gerade war er dabei gewesen, einen Text zu übersetzten und war alles andere als begeistert davon, dass seine Teamkollegin mal wieder einfach so herein geschneit kam.  
„Vala, ich habe nun wirklich keine Zeit. Wenn dir mal wieder langweilig ist, dann geh rüber zu Teal’c oder Mitchell und nerve die beiden. Aber ich bin hier gerade am arbeiten und wäre gerne ungestört.“  
„Och Daniel! Du bist so ein Spielverderber!“  
Beleidigt verzog die Frau ihren Mund. Sie wäre allerdings nicht Vala Mal Doran, wenn sie sich einfach so geschlagen geben würde. Also fuhr sie unbeirrt damit fort ihren Lieblings-Archäologen mit Fragen zu löchern. Anfangs schaffte Daniel es Valas Fragen wie „Oh, ist das Artefakt neu? Das habe ich vorher noch nie in deinem Regal stehen sehen.“ oder „Darf ich deine Brille auch mal aufsetzen?“ zu ignorieren, doch irgendwann schaffte er es nicht mehr sich länger auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Erst als durch das gesamte Stargate-Center die Meldung „SG-1 bitte umgehend in den Konferenzraum“ schallte, gelang es Daniel endlich, sich von der Außerirdischen loszureißen. Mit ihr im Schlepptau machte er sich auf den Weg in Ebene 27 des Cheyenne-Mountain-Komplexes.   
Dort angekommen, sahen sie bereits Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Leiter des SG-1 Teams, und den Jaffa Teal’c auf ihren Plätzen sitzen. Gerade hatten sich Daniel und Vala gesetzt und somit das Team komplettiert, da betrat bereits General Landry den Raum mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist los, General? Ist irgendeines der SG-Teams überfällig?“, erkundigte sich Cam direkt, noch bevor Landry zu Wort kommen konnte.  
Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass das Team unplanmäßig zusammengerufen wurde, wenn dies der Fall war, weshalb eine anstehende Rettungsmission das Naheliegendste war, was Mitchell einfiel.  
„Nein, bisher sind alle Teams, die draußen sind, rechtzeitig zurückgekehrt oder haben sich planmäßig gemeldet“, beruhigte Hank Landry SG-1 in der Hinsicht.  
„Allerdings habe ich gerade einen beunruhigenden Anruf von Miss Emmagan erhalten.“  
„Moment, einen Anruf? Heißt das, Teyla befindet sich derzeit auf der Erde?“  
Daniel war in den letzten Tagen so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er weder die Ankunft von Colonel Sheppard noch die der Athosianerin mitbekommen hatte, obwohl SG-1 sich zu der Zeit im SGC und nicht auf einer Außenmission befand.  
Daher klärte der General ihn und auch die anderen darüber auf, warum die zwei Atlanter kurz hintereinander aus der Pegasus-Galaxie zur Erde gereist waren.  
„Und was wollte Teyla von Ihnen?“, erkundigte Cam sich, als die Situation geklärt war.

Haarklein erklärte Hank Landry seinem Vorzeigeteam, was Teyla ihm am Telefon von dem Verschwinden Sheppards erzählt hatte und was sich alles ereignet hatte, bevor John das Haus für einen Spaziergang verlassen hatte. Dass dieser vielleicht einfach nur die Zeit vergessen hatte, konnte Teyla nicht überzeugen, denn das Geschah nur sehr selten.  
Normalerweise hätte sie ihn dem Fall ihr Teammitglied einfach per Headset angefunkt, doch auf der Erde war dies nicht möglich. Und ein Handy hatte er aus dem einfachen Grund nicht dabei, dass er keines besaß. Wozu brauchte man auch ein Handy, wenn man sich die meiste Zeit des Jahres außerhalb des Handynetzes in der Pegasus-Galaxie befand?   
Also hatte der General die Sorge der Athosianerin ernst genommen. Wenn jemand ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass etwas in der Hinsicht nicht stimmte, dann war sie es. Schließlich arbeitete Teyla bereits seit über vier Jahren eng mit dem Colonel zusammen und kannte dadurch viele seiner Eigenheiten, auch wenn er über bestimmte Dinge in seinem Leben schwieg.  
Und nun saßen sie hier zusammen und beratschlagten, was unternommen werden sollte. Dass sich SG-1 an der Suche beteiligen würde, stand jedenfalls außer Frage.   
Die Frage, wie sie Sheppard finden wollten war schnell beantwortet. Da die Odyssey, eines der Raumschiffe er Erde unter dem Befehl von Colonel Paul Emerson, noch immer in der Umlaufbahn der Erde war, würde sie einfach den Sender des Colonels orten können.  
Jedoch war laut Teylas Informationen die Polizei ebenfalls bereits informiert, da Dave Sheppard bei den ermittelnden Detectives im Mordfall seines Vaters angerufen hatte.  
Hatte das Verschwinden John Sheppards etwas mit der vorherigen Entführung und dem anschließenden Mord an seinem Vater zu tun, so durfte man diese nicht außen vor lassen und musste mit ihnen kooperieren. Es bestand schließlich die Möglichkeit den Täter dingfest zu machen, sobald sie Sheppard gefunden hatten, da sie sich an ein und demselben Ort befinden könnten.  
Steckte aber der Trust oder eine sonstige Gruppierung dahinter, die etwas mit dem Stargate-Programm zu tun hatte, war es besser, der Polizei so wenig Infos wie möglich zu geben, da das Ganze in diesem Fall unter die Geheimhaltung fiel.  
Nach einigem hin und her beschlossen sie, zunächst mit der Polizei zu kooperieren um an alle nötigen Informationen zu kommen. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Fall des NYPD nichts mit dem Verschwinden Sheppards zu tun hatte, konnte man sich immer noch von ihnen absetzen.  
„Die Odyssey wird Sie alle in einer halben Stunde zu sich heraus beamen. Sobald Colonel Sheppard geortet wurde, werden Sie in New York raus gelassen. Sobald Sie wissen, wie Sie vorgehen wollen, informieren Sie Colonel Emerson, der Ihnen dann alles nötige zukommen lässt“, fasste der General zusammen, was soeben beschlossen wurde.  
Mit einem Nicken entließ er die Mitglieder des SG-1 Teams, die sich sogleich erhoben, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.  
„Ich wollte schon immer mal nach New York!“, rief Vala begeistert aus.  
„Werden wir dort auch Zeit haben, shoppen zu gehen, sobald wir Sheppard gefunden haben?“  
„Vala!“, stöhnte Jackson genervt, während Mitchell belustigt den Kopf schüttelte und Teal’c auf seine typische Art eine Augenbraue hochzog.

\--------------------------------------------

Als Beckett und Castle das 12. Revier betraten, saßen Ryan und Espositio bereits wieder an ihren Schreibtischen und unterhielten sich über ihre derzeitigen Beziehungen. Das Gespräch unterbrachen sie erst, als sie die anderen beiden bemerkten.  
Noch ehe Kate sich nach ihrem Verdächtigen Michael Jones erkundigen konnte, ergriff Kevin bereits das Wort.  
„Jones war nicht in seiner Wohnung. Laut der Aussage einer Nachbarin hat er heute Morgen das Haus bereits früh verlassen und ist seit dem noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.“  
Verärgert schmiss Kate ihre Jacke über die Stuhllehne ihres Schreibtisches und wandte sich dann dem Mordfallbrett zu.  
„Lasst Jones zur Fahndung ausschreiben! Und ich will noch mehr Informationen über den Kerl, als wir bisher haben. Durchleuchtet, wenn es sein muss, sein gesamtes Leben. Laut der Aussage von Dave Sheppard war Jones verdammt wütend, als er fristlos gekündigt wurde und musste mit Hilfe des Sicherheitspersonals vor die Tür gesetzt werden. Mr. Sheppard sagte auch noch, dass der Wutanfall ungewöhnlich für Michael Jones war, der bisher immer ein sehr zuverlässiger Mitarbeiter war, daher war auch der Diebstahl so überraschend. Irgendwas muss also der Auslöser dafür gewesen sein, dass er überhaupt erst so weit gekommen ist. Hatte er vielleicht irgendwo Schulden? Und gibt es irgendwo Hinweise darauf, dass er sich vielleicht eine Waffe besorgt hat?“  
Nachdem Beckett geendet hatte, brach geschäftiges Treiben bei ihren Kollegen aus. Während Esposito sich daran machte, ihren Verdächtigen zur Fahndung auszuschreiben, begann Ryan damit, weitere Informationen über diesen zu suchen.  
Castle dagegen stellte sich neben Beckett und starrte gedankenverloren ebenfalls auf das Mordfallbrett.

„Wissen Sie, was ich denke?“, fragte der Krimiautor in Richtung Beckett.  
„Sie werden mir Ihre abstrusen Gedanken sicherlich gleich mitteilen.“  
„Ich denke, dass Jones den Colonel entführt hat. Vielleicht hat er Geldprobleme, weshalb er erst die Dokumente versucht hatte zu klauen und später Patrick Sheppard entführte. Nachdem das schief gelaufen ist, hat er Panik bekommen und ihn erschossen. Dadurch sind seine Geldsorgen allerdings immer noch nicht gelöst. Also hat er jetzt John Sheppard entführt und versucht erneut Geld zu erpressen.“  
„Möglich“, grübelte Kate.  
„Die Frage ist nur, wo er Colonel Sheppard in dem Fall gefangen hält, wenn das tatsächlich zutrifft.“

„Ich denke, da können wir weiter helfen!“  
Überrascht starrte das gesamte Team zu den fünf Personen, die gerade aus Richtung der Fahrstühle auf sie zu kamen. Es waren drei Männer und zwei Frauen, wobei Castle und Beckett in einer von ihnen Teyla Emmagan erkannten.  
Der Mann, der gerade zu ihnen gesprochen hatte, präsentierte sich ihnen in der blauen Uniform der Air-Force. Kate schätze den braunhaarigen Offizier, anhand der Schulterklappen erkannte sie ihn als Colonel, auf etwa Mitte 30. Begleitet wurde er von einem blonden bebrillten Mann, einem dunkelhäutigen Mann mit einer Wollmütze auf dem Kopf, sowie einer jungen, ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Frau mit Pferdeschwanz, alle drei in ziviler Kleidung.  
„Wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
So wie es aussah, hatte Miss Emmagan auf dem Stützpunkt Bescheid gegeben, dass der Colonel verschwunden war, doch wenn die Leute die sie nun vor sich hatte, ebenfalls von dort kamen, waren sie dann nicht etwas zu schnell in New York angekommen? Wenn Kate sich richtig erinnerte, lag der Stützpunkt in Colorado - und das war nicht gerade um die Ecke.  
„Colonel Cameron Mitchell USAF. Und das sind Dr. Daniel Jackson, Vala mal Doran und Murray. Teyla Emmagan kennen Sie ja bereits.“  
Nacheinander zeigte Colonel Mitchell auf den blonden Mann, die schwarzhaarige Frau und den Mann mit der Mütze. Wie immer, wenn das SG-1 Team auf der Erde unterwegs war, bekam Teal’c den Namen Murray – ein kleines Andenken an General Jack O'Neill, den ehemaligen Leiter des Teams, der den Jaffa bei dessen ersten Ausflug so getauft hatte.

„Und wie wollen Sie uns bei der Suche nach Colonel Sheppard helfen?“, erkundigte Beckett sich direkt, nachdem sie ihr Team ebenfalls vorgestellt hatte.  
„Nun, sagen wir mal, wir haben bei der Air Force gewisse Möglichkeiten, den Standort unserer Leute herauszufinden und genau das ist es, was wir bei Colonel Sheppard gemacht haben.“  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Air-Force Offizier um den heißen Brei herumredete und nur vage Andeutungen machte, doch als Autor hatte Castle sich blitzschnell seine eigene Theorie zu dem Ganzen gemacht.  
„Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, Sie tragen alle einen Chip in sich?“  
„Wie kommen Sie denn auf eine solche absurde Idee“, stritt Mitchell schnell ab, zu schnell für Castles Geschmack.  
„Nehmen Sie ihn nicht so ernst. Er ist Autor und hat öfter solche wahnwitzigen Ideen“, beruhigte Kate den Air-Force Offizier.  
Aber auch ihr war die übereilte Reaktion nicht entgangen. Zwar konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Militär seinen Soldaten tatsächlich Chips einpflanzte, um sie jederzeit orten zu können, doch warum sollte es Colonel Mitchell dann so eilig gehabt haben, das Ganze abzustreiten?  
Der zusammengewürfelte Haufen, der vor ihr stand, kam ihr sowieso merkwürdig vor. Warum schickte die Air-Force neben einem Colonel, einen Doktor, eine Frau, die sich so interessiert hier umschaute, als wolle sie herausfinden, wie man am besten hier einbrach, und einen Mann, der bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte und auch sonst keine Regung zeigte. Nicht zu vergessen Teyla Emmagan, von der es außer dem Namen und dem Geburtsdatum kaum etwas herauszufinden gab. Zugegeben, sollte Sheppard verletzt sein, würde ein Doktor Sinn machen, aber der Mann sah für sie nicht wie ein Arzt aus, sie tippte eher darauf, dass er in einem komplett anderen Fachgebiet einen Doktortitel hatte.

„Wie auch immer Sie das nun angestellt haben, das ist im Moment egal. Was mich viel mehr interessiert ist die Frage, was ihre Suche ergeben hat.“  
So viele Fragen wie sich ihr auftaten, wenn sie an diesen merkwürdig zusammengewürfelten Haufen dachte, viel wichtiger war im Moment Sheppard zu finden.  
„Laut unseren Informationen befindet der Colonel sich in einem Gebäude an der South Street, in der Nähe des Wallabout Bays. Das Gebäude gehört einer Astrid Jones.“  
„Jones?“  
Bei dem Namen zog Beckett kurz die Stirn kraus. Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass ihnen der Name Jones ein weiteres Mal begegnete.  
„Esposito, sie haben doch die Daten von Michael Jones gecheckt, ist dort irgendwo die Rede von einer Astrid Jones? Eine Verwandte vielleicht?“  
Javier grübelte einen Augenblick. Er war sich nicht sicher, glaubte aber den Namen in irgendeinem Zusammenhang bereits einmal gelesen zu haben. Daher trat er entschlossen an seinen Schreibtisch und rief in seinem Computer alle Informationen auf, die sie bisher zu Michael Jones gesammelt hatten.  
„Astrid Jones ist seine Großmutter. Er wuchs die letzten Jahre bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit bei ihr auf, da seine Mutter bei einem Autounfall gestorben war und von dem Vater jede Spur fehlte“, erzählte der Detective eilig, kaum hatte er die gesuchte Information gefunden.  
Das war das Startsignal für die Detectives und SG-1. Kate rief eilig einige Befehle und schon schnappten sie, Javier und Kevin sich ihr Zeug und rannten, dicht gefolgt von Richard, Richtung Fahrstuhl. Auch Mitchell gab seinem Team umgehend den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Dass Teyla sie begleitete, konnte er in der Schnelle nicht verhindern, aber er nahm sich fest vor, später dafür zu sorgen, dass die Frau in jedem Fall im Auto blieb, das sie sich gemietet hatten. Denn es wäre ein wenig auffällig wenn sie per Odyssey zu der besagten Adresse reisen würden.

\--------------------------------------------

„Guten Tag, Mister … tut mir Leid, wie war noch ihr Name? Den muss ich leider vergessen haben“, erwiderte John auf die Begrüßung des Unbekannten, mit gespielter Gelassenheit, wie er es schon immer in Gegenwart der Wraith und der Genii getan hatte.  
Vor ihm stand ein Mann mittleren Alters mit braunen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Er war leger mit einer Jeans und einem T-Shirt bekleidet, sodass John erkennen konnte, dass der Mann durchaus durchtrainiert war. Ein Versuch ihn zu überwältigen, um einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, stellte sich somit als nicht unbedingt einfach heraus – besonders in seinem derzeitigen geschwächten Zustand.  
Was John wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass der Mann nicht einmal versuchte, sein Gesicht vor ihm zu verbergen. Diese Tatsache sprach einerseits für ein Mitglied des Trusts, denn die hatte es auch oft nicht gekümmert, ihre Identität zu verschleiern.  
Was Sheppard aber vermuten ließ, dass hinter seiner Entführung nicht der Trust steckte war, dass der Mann hier alleine auftauchte. Aus den Berichten von SG-1 und anderer SG-Teams, die mit dem Trust in Berührung gekommen waren, ging hervor, dass diese niemals alleine agierten. Natürlich konnten auch außerhalb des Raumes noch diverse Personen anwesend sein, doch auch gegenüber der entführten Person traten sie überwiegend mindestens zu Zweit auf.  
Zusätzlich machte ihn die fehlende Waffe stutzig, liebten die Männer vom Trust es doch, ihre Opfer damit zu bedrohen und einzuschüchtern. Dieser hier sah aber viel eher nervös aus, auch wenn er versuchte, dies zu überspielen.

Jetzt lachte der Entführer, auch wenn das alles andere als sympathisch klang.  
„Sie sind vielleicht ein Witzbold, Sheppard. Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Wichtig für sie ist nur zu wissen, dass wir zwei jetzt einige Zeit miteinander verbringen werden. Sie sollten hoffen, dass ihr Bruder dieses Mal so klug ist und nicht schon wieder die Polizei einschaltet, sobald er morgen früh einen netten Brief von mir in der Post hat.“  
John schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wenn er da mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vor sich hatte.   
„Sie sind es also, der meinen Vater entführt und später ermordet hat. Was war los? Haben Sie die Nerven verloren, als sie bemerkt haben, dass Dave die Polizei eingeschaltet haben?“  
Er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, denn Mann vor sich unnötig zu reizen, doch er wollte die Wahrheit wissen.  
„Verdammt noch mal, das war so nicht geplant! Ich wollte doch nur das Geld und dann hätte ich den Alten wieder frei gelassen! Aber nein, dieser Idiot konnte sich ja nicht an meine Anweisungen halten. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl!“  
Nervös lief der Entführer auf und ab, während er John gegenüber ohne Skrupel den Mord an Patrick Sheppard gestand.  
„Es war wirklich ein Glücksfall, als Sie dann plötzlich auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Ich war schon kurz davor aus der Stadt zu fliehen, aber jetzt habe ich eine zweite Chance erhalten. Dieses Mal wird ihr Bruder mit Sicherheit ohne irgendwelche Tricks bezahlen. Dann werde ich sie ohne weiteres wieder frei lassen und muss nicht mit leeren Händen von hier weg, sondern bin nebenbei auch noch um eine Million Dollar reicher.“

„Ich will ihnen die gute Laune ja nur ungerne verderben …“ John konnte es einfach nicht lassen, den Mann zu provozieren. „Aber wie kommen sie darauf, dass mein Bruder zahlen wird? Was meinen Sie, warum immer nur von Dave als Sohn von Patrick Sheppard die Rede ist? Ich bin meinem Bruder doch niemals eine Million Dollar wert.“  
Zwar hatte John sich mit seinem Bruder ausgesöhnt, doch alleine der Streit, wegen dem er das Haus verlassen hatte, zeigte deutlich, dass noch längst nicht alles im Reinen war. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wusste John tatsächlich nicht, ob Dave bereit wäre, für ihn Lösegeld zu bezahlen.  
Sollte dem nicht so sein, würde aber spätestens bei Bemerken seines Verschwindens Teyla alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen. Mit Sicherheit würde es ab da nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein SG-Team vor der Tür stand, um ihn aus den Fängen dieses Verrücktgewordenen zu befreien. Solange musste er nur warten … und durchhalten.  
Wobei seine gerade getroffene Aussage dafür alles andere als Hilfreich war. Wütend über das gerade Gehörte, kam ein weiteres Mal deutlich die Nervosität zum Vorschein. Diese äußerte sich darin, dass John einen ordentlichen Schlag ins Gesicht kassierte. Sofort spürte er den Schmerz und spürte, wie Blut an seinem Mund herunterlief. Bei dem Schlag war scheinbar seine Lippe aufgeplatzt.  
„Autsch, das war wirklich nicht nett!“, beschwerte Sheppard sich gespielt maulend und fing sich dadurch gleich den nächsten Schlag ins Gesicht ein.  
„Du solltest dir lieber ganz genau überlegen, was du sagst, Sheppard. Ansonsten überlege ich mir das noch einmal, ob ich die freilasse, nachdem ich das Lösegeld kassiert habe!“, drohte ihm der Mörder seines Vaters. In diesem Moment hatte John das Gefühl, der Mensch vor ihm hatte sich komplett gewandelt. Dieser schien nicht mehr länger Nervös. Stattdessen besaß er einen irren Blick und wirkte wie ein Verrückter auf John.  
„Der Alte konnte die Klappe auch nicht halten und hat sie zu weit aufgerissen. Er hat sich wie der Größte aufgespielt, aber das habe ich ihm ganz schnell wieder ausgetrieben.“  
Danach drehte der Mann sich um, verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum und ließ John hinter der verschlossenen Tür im Dunkeln zurück.

\--------------------------------------------

„Ok, dann wollen wir mal!“, trieb Mitchell sein Team an, kaum, dass der Wagen zum Stillstand gekommen war und öffnete bereits eilig die Tür zum Aussteigen. Während Daniel, Vala, Teal’c und Teyla noch dabei waren auszusteigen, war Mitchell bereits am Kofferraum angekommen, entledigte sich seiner Uniformjacke, streifte sich stattdessen eine Schutzweste über und schnappte sich seine M9. Auch die anderen taten es seinem Beispiel gleich und rüsteten sich aus.  
„Sie bleiben beim Wagen. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich Sie so da mit rein nehmen“, hielt Cam Teyla auf, als diese sich ebenfalls ausrüsten wollte.   
Enttäuscht musste die Athosianerin also zurückbleiben und zusehen, wie SG-1 gemeinsam auf das Haus zu gingen. Gerade hatte sie sich an das Auto gelehnt, als Castle an sie herantrat.   
„Na, lassen die Sie auch nicht gehen? Beckett will auch nicht, dass ich mitkomme, dabei habe ich doch extra die hier!“  
Stolz präsentierte er ihr eine kugelsichere Weste, auf der nicht wie üblich die Aufschrift „Police“ sondern stattdessen „Writer“ prangte. 

Einige Meter von dem Wagen entfernt waren die Detectives und SG-1 mittlerweile an der Tür eines kleinen Apartments mit gepflegtem Garten angekommen und betätigten zunächst wie normale Bürger die Klingel.  
Es gab jedoch keinerlei Regung, so als wäre das Haus verlassen und tatsächlich kam in diesem Moment aus einem benachbarten Haus eine ältere Frau heraus.  
„Wenn Sie zu Astrid wollen, die ist nicht da. Die Gute ist in den Urlaub gefahren, sie will Verwandte in Washington besuchen. Ich habe ihr ja noch gesagt ‚Astrid, in deinem Alter würde ich solche Strapazen nicht mehr auf mich nehmen, warum lässt du deine Verwandten nicht einfach hierherkommen.‘ Aber sie wollte ja nicht auf mich hören und ist trotzdem los. Mit dem Flugzeug! Ganz alleine! Stellen Sie sich das mal vor.“  
Die Frau hätte noch viel länger erzählt, wenn Kate sie nicht bestimmt unterbrochen hätte.  
„Vielen Dank für die Information, das ist wirklich sehr lieb von Ihnen. Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, ob wir stattdessen ihren Enkel hier antreffen?“  
„Michael? Den habe ich erst vor ein paar Tagen hier gesehen. Er kümmert sich um das Haus und gießt die Blumen, solange seine Großmutter weg ist. Ein guter Junge und so hilfsbereit. Er trägt mir jedes Mal meine Einkäufe ins Haus, wenn er da ist und ich gerade vom Supermarkt wieder komme. Aber heute habe ich ihn noch nicht gesehen. Aber ich war auch den Vormittag über nicht zu Hause. Da war ich bei dem wöchentlichen Frühstück mit meinen Freundinnen. Ich würde ja gerne noch weiter mir ihnen plaudern, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los, meine Einkäufe erledigen.“  
Kate hatte schon befürchtet, die alte Dame würde nie aufhören zu reden, doch endlich setzte sie tatsächlich ihren Weg fort und schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung mehr.   
„Okay, gehen wir sicher, dass Michael tatsächlich nicht hier ist. Espostio, Ryan ihr geht hinten rum. Wenn unser Freund tatsächlich da ist und auf die Idee kommt zu fliehen, nehmt ihr ihn in Empfang“, schickte Kate ihre Kollegen auf den Weg.  
„Murray, du begleitest die Beiden. Jackson, Vala, ihr bleibt mit mir hier bei Beckett“, kommandierte Cam.  
Mit einem leichten Nicken zeigte Teal’c sich einverstanden und folgte umgehend den beiden Detectives, die sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatten, die Waffen leicht vor sich haltend.  
Die verbliebenen Personen positionierten sich ebenfalls mit vorgehaltener Waffe an der Tür und obwohl niemand auf das Klingeln zuvor reagiert hatte, klopfte Beckett nun energisch mit der Faust gegen die Tür.  
„Michael Jones! Hier ist das NYPD, machen Sie auf!“  
Zwar regte sich an der Haustür nichts, doch bestätigte sich der Verdacht, dass Michael Jones sich in dem Haus befand. Die Gardinen vor den Fenstern waren nicht komplett zugezogen, so dass es Cam, Vala, Daniel und Kate möglich war, eine Bewegung in dem Haus auszumachen. Hektisch stürmte jemand aus einem Raum heraus und verschwand sofort wieder im nächsten Zimmer.  
„Er haut ab! Gehen Sie zur Seite!“, rief Mitchell und drängte Beckett zur Seite.

Cam nahm Anlauf und schmiss sich mit Schwung gegen die Tür, so dass das Schloss nachgab und die Tür aufbrach. Jetzt war der Weg frei und gemeinsam stürmten SG-1 und Kate mit erhobenen Waffen in die Wohnung.  
Kaum standen sie in dem langen Flur, sahen sie den Verdächtigen bereits aus dem zuvor betretenen Zimmer stürmen, einen Rucksack eilig auf den Rücken schwingend. Allem Anschein nach war dieser in aller Eile gepackt worden, denn der Reißverschluss war nicht richtig zugezogen. An einer Seite konnte man sogar erkennen, dass ein hastig hineingestopftes T-Shirt halb heraushing.  
Da der Weg nach vorne versperrt war, trat Jones ohne groß zu überlegen seine Flucht nach hinten an. Dabei waren ihm Kate, Cam, Daniel und Vala dicht auf den Fersen.  
Als der Flüchtige gerade die Hintertür erreicht hatte und diese aufstieß, tauchten Ryan und Esposito in seinem Blickfeld auf. Sie hatten gerade, dicht gefolgt von Teal’c, das Haus umrundet, als sie den Krach in dem Haus hörten und eilig dem Ort des Geschehens entgegenliefen.  
Bevor die zwei männlichen Detectives allerdings reagieren konnten, hatte Jones sie schon zur Seite geschubst und stürmte an ihnen vorbei. Sie taumelten nur wenige Sekunden, ehe sie sich wieder gefangen hatten und dem Flüchtigen hinterher stürmten, doch das reichte Michael Jones um bereits einen kleinen Vorsprung zu ergattern.  
Während dies alles direkt auf einander folgte, war es Teal’c, der lediglich kurz die Augenbraue hochzog, ehe er einen Gegenstand aus der Jackentasche zog, den er zuvor im Auto an sich genommen hatte. Mit einem Klicken fuhr der Z-förmige Gegenstand auseinander und zielte auf Jones. Plötzlich gab es eine Art Energieentladung und ein blauer Lichtstrahl raste auf Jones zu, woraufhin dieser aufstöhnte und Ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.   
Kevin und Javier konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppen, ansonsten wären sie über ihn gefallen. Ungläubig, was gerade passiert war, starrten sie abwechselnd von dem auf dem Boden liegenden zu dem Mann, den sie unter dem Namen Murray kannten. Und auch Kate, die gemeinsam mit Daniel, Vala und Cameron nur wenige Meter hinter dem Verdächtigen her gerannt war, glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.  
Teal’c dagegen deaktivierte ungerührt seine Waffe und steckte sie wieder ein.

„Was zum Teufel war das?“, wollte Beckett umgehend erfahren, während Ryan und Esposito Jones vorsorglich Handschellen anlegten.  
„Was? Meinen sie die Waffe gerade?“, versuchte Mitchell sich herauszureden.   
„Nun, das ist eine neue Entwicklung der Air-Force. Funktioniert ähnlich wie ein normaler Elektroschocker, nur das er auch aus größerer Entfernung funktioniert.“  
In Wirklichkeit handelte es sich natürlich nicht einfach nur um einen Elektroschocker. Vielmehr war dies eine Waffe der Goa’uld, einer außerirdischen Rasse, mit denen das SGC nicht unbedingt freundschaftliche Beziehungen führte. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Zat'n'ktel, kurz Zat.  
Kate gab sich mit dieser kurzen Erklärung nur ungerne zufrieden und hätte am liebsten noch weiter gefragt, doch gab es im Moment noch wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Schließlich musste noch immer der Colonel befreit werden.

„Habt ihr ihn erwischt?“, erklang mit einem mal eine ihr bekannte Stimme hinter ihr.  
Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle Anwesenden herum und sahen Castle in der Terrassentür stehen und Teyla, die ein wenig dahinter stand.  
„Ich hatte doch gesagt, Sie sollten beim Auto bleiben“, erklang es gleichzeitig von Mitchell und Beckett.  
Castle wollte schon ansetzten und eine seiner üblichen Ausreden erzählen, doch kam Teyla ihm zuvor. Denn obwohl sie bereits gesehen hatte, dass die Detectives und SG-1 Michael Jones gefasst hatten, war sie dennoch besorgt.  
„Wo ist John?“  
„Wir wollten gerade damit beginnen das Haus zu durchsuchen. Der Kerl da ist vorerst außer Gefecht und wird und wohl kaum dabei behilflich sein“, erklärte Kate und deutete dabei auf Jones.

\--------------------------------------------

Seit dem letzten Besuch seines Entführers war bereits einige Zeit vergangen. Johns Gesicht war durch die Schläge leicht angeschwollen, die aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten und er war müde. Dennoch saß er jetzt schon mehrere Minuten lang aufmerksam auf seinem Stuhl und lauschte. Er war sich sicher, dass er ein Krachen und anschließend laute Stimmen gehört hatte. Ein wenig Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit, dass sein Verschwinden bereits bemerkt wurde und man ihn nun befreien kam.  
Doch dann konnte er lange Zeit nichts mehr wahrnehmen, auch wenn er sich zwischendurch einbildete, erneut leise Stimmen gehört zu haben. Sollte es sich letztendlich doch nur wieder um seinen Entführer handeln, der womöglich noch einen Komplizen hatte, mit dem er sich nun unterhielt?  
Da! Jemand verschob im anderen Raum etwas, vermutlich um zu ihm zu gelangen. Er konnte nun ganz deutlich das Kratzen auf dem Boden hören. Beim ersten Mal hatte er davon nichts mitbekommen. Vermutlich war er zu der Zeit noch ein wenig benommen von der Ohnmacht. Doch als sein Entführer den Raum verlassen hatte, konnte er das Kratzen am Boden hören und bekam mit, wie ein Gegenstand gegen die Tür schlug.  
Zwar machte er sich darauf gefasst im nächsten Moment seinem Entführer entgegen zu blicken. Doch noch immer hatte er den Krach und die Lauten Stimmen im Hinterkopf, was ihn hoffen ließ, dass Hilfe da war. Es kam John eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Tür plötzlich mit einem Ruck geöffnet wurde. Geblendet von der Helligkeit musste er zunächst die Augen zusammenkneifen, ehe er erkennen konnte, wer ihm gegenüber stand. Es handelte sich um zwei Personen, beide mit Schutzwesten ausgerüstet und erhobener Waffe. Kaum hatten diese die Situation analysiert, steckten sie diese weg und der Mann kam eilig auf ihn zu.  
Jetzt erst erkannte John ihn und die Frau. Während Kate Beckett Colonel Cameron Mitchell hatte sich neben ihn gehockt und begann damit, seine Fesseln zu lösen.  
„Hey Sheppard! Schön sie endlich gefunden zu haben. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Gut, denke ich. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann. Danke, Mitchell!“, erklärte John erschöpft.  
„Bedanken Sie sich bei Teyla. Sie hat umgehend das SGC informiert, kaum, dass sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht sind. Und nun kommen Sie, die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich noch länger als nötig hier aufhalten wollen.“

\--------------------------------------------

Nur wenige Tage waren nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung von John aus den Händen von Michael Jones vergangen. Zunächst war er zusammen mit SG-1 und Teyla ins SGC zurückgekehrt und musste seine Zeit notgedrungen auf der Krankenstation verbringen. Danach war er wieder nach New York geflogen. Heute fand die Beerdigung von Patrick Sheppard statt. Viele wichtige Leute aus der Wirtschaft hatten sich versammelt, aber auch Kate Beckett war mit Castle, Ryan und Esposito anwesend, genauso wie das SG-1 Team, Teyla und natürlich John selbst.   
Nach einer berührenden Zeremonie des Pfarrers sprach Dave die Grabrede. Im Anschluss daran traten die Brüder gemeinsam an das Grab heran, um sich von ihrem Vater zu verabschieden. Erst danach war es an den anderen Leuten, nacheinander an den Sarg heran zu treten um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.   
Gemeinsam begaben sich alle zu dem Anwesen der Sheppards zum „Leichenschmaus“. Dort versammelt standen John und Dave zusammen und beobachteten die Leute, wie sie schon wieder von Geschäften redeten.   
„Und wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen? Wirst du dich wieder auf deinen Stützpunkt verziehen und nie wieder etwas von dir hören lassen, bis wieder irgendwas passiert?“, erkundigte Dave sich leicht spitz.  
John schwieg eine Weile, ehe er langsam zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Ich muss zurück, Dave. Wir sind im Krieg. Ich kann die Leute dort nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass dadurch wieder Funkstille zwischen uns herrschen muss. Es kann immer ein wenig dauern, bis ich die Möglichkeit habe mich zu melden, aber wenn du es willst, werden wir auf jeden Fall in Kontakt bleiben.“  
Dave nickte lediglich und machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken darüber, wo John tatsächlich stationiert war, dass er da so ein Geheimnis darum machte. Aber auch er wollte in Kontakt bleiben. Sie waren noch lange nicht soweit, dass man von einer sehr guten Freundschaft unter Brüdern sprechen konnte, doch immerhin stand der Streit nicht mehr an erster Stelle, sobald sie sich begegneten. Mit ein wenig Arbeit würde sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen noch weiter verbessern.

„Wie wird es mit der Firma weiter gehen?“, wollte John erfahren, als er merkte, dass er außer dem zustimmenden Nicken keine weitere Antwort erhalten würde.  
„Ich werde die Geschäfte von Dad nun komplett übernehmen und dann wird es so weitergehen wie bisher. Ich bezweifle, dass du jetzt plötzlich doch mit einsteigen wirst. Auch wenn Dad dir unter anderem einen gewissen Anteil an der Firma vererbt hat. Und mit der Summe an Geld und dem Grundstück, das er dir zusätzlich vermacht hat, bräuchtest du theoretisch nicht mehr länger beim Militär arbeiten.“  
„Wie schon gesagt. Selbst wenn die Air Force mich ohne Murren ziehen lassen würde. Ich kann das den Leuten, die dort leben, nicht einfach antun und verschwinden. In gewisser Weise ist es schließlich meine Schuld, dass die Leute ständig mit der Gefahr leben müssen, von unserem Feind überrannt zu werden.“  
Als John merkte, dass er schon beinahe zu viel verraten hatte, schwieg er und starrte auf die Menschenmenge. Weiter hinten sah er SG-1 und Teyla mit den Detectives und Castle zusammenstehen und miteinander reden.  
Dave merkte, dass John zu dem Thema nichts mehr sagen würde, selbst wenn er weiterbohrte. Daher befand er es als besser nichts mehr dazu zu sagen, da es andernfalls möglicherweise wieder in einem Streit ausartete. Dennoch fragte er sich besorgt, warum John sich die Schuld dafür gab, dass die Bewohner dort in Gefahr waren. Vermutlich würde er aber niemals eine Antwort darauf erhalten, wenn John nicht irgendwann von selbst davon reden würde, was wohl nie passieren würde.

„Wenn ich dich also scheinbar nicht davon abhalten kann zurückzukehren, dann pass wenigstens auf dich auf, wenn du dich schon in Gefahr begeben musst.“  
Verblüfft schaute John seinen Bruder an. Machte der sich tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn?  
„Werde ich machen. Und es ist ja nicht immer nur gefährlich. Das Leben dort hat auch seine schönen Seiten. Es ist schon fast so, als hätte ich endlich eine neue Heimat gefunden, nachdem ich mich zuvor selbst zu Hause fehl am Platze gefühlt habe.“  
Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie überwiegend schweigend. Johns Blick war weiter über die Menge geschweift, neugierig, ob er auf bekannte Gesichter treffen würde. Tatsächlich war die ein oder andere Person unter den Geschäftsmännern, die John noch aus seiner Kindheit kannte und mit denen sein Vater damals schon Geschäfte abgeschlossen hatte und teilweise auch recht gut mit ihnen befreundet war.  
Ein Gesicht, das er in der Menge vermutet hatte, fand er jedoch nicht.   
Dave klärte ihn darüber auf, dass Nancy derzeit arbeitsbedingt außer Landes war und es ihr leider nicht möglich war, zu der Beerdigung zu erscheinen. Auch nach der Scheidung von John und Nancy war sie in gutem Kontakt zur Familie geblieben und so wäre auch sie gerne gekommen, um Patrick Sheppard die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Irgendwann verabschiedeten sich immer mehr der Gäste, bis zuletzt nur noch SG-1 und Teyla übrigblieben. Da aber auch sie zum Aufbruch riefen, war es für John ebenfalls an der Zeit zu gehen. Er vermisste Atlantis bereits, weshalb er beschlossen hatte, schon mit Teyla in die Stadt zurückzukehren, die sich morgen auf den Weg machen wollte.  
Seine wenigen Habseligkeiten hatte er schnell wieder zusammen uns so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sich zu den anderen begab.   
„Mach‘s gut, Dave!“  
Mit einer zaghaften Umarmung verabschiedeten sich die beiden Männer voneinander.  
„Vergiss nicht, dich ab und zu mal von‚ was weiß ich wo‘ zu melden“, erinnerte der jüngere den älteren Bruder.  
„Keine Sorge, das werde ich schon nicht“, antwortete John und war selbst überrascht über das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Dave hob noch einmal als letzten Gruß im Umdrehen die Hand und verschwand dann im Haus.  
Alle anderen dagegen machten sich auf den Weg und verließen das Anwesen der Sheppards. Die Odyssey würde sie zum SGC beamen, doch dafür mussten sie sich zunächst in eine Seitenstraße begeben, wo sie niemand beobachten konnte. Den Mietwagen hatte Mitchell bereits am Morgen abgegeben.  
„Was passiert jetzt mit all dem, was du geerbt hast?“, erkundigte Teyla sich vorsichtig im Gehen.   
„Dave wird es erst einmal für mich verwalten. Vielleicht werde ich es ihm auch komplett überschreiben. Ich weiß es noch nicht.“  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und nach einem kurzen Funkspruch von Colonel Mitchell an Colonel Davidson wurde die Seitengasse von einem hellen Leuchten erfasst. Als das Licht wieder wenige Sekunden später verschwand, war auch von den sechs Menschen keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

TBC


	5. Epilog

Epilog

Das Team um Beckett hatte schon früh die Beerdigung von Patrick Sheppard verlassen und war in das Revier zurückgekehrt. Das Verbrechen schlief schließlich bekanntlich nie und bevor sie zum nächsten Mord gerufen wurden, wollten sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Berichte fertig geschrieben haben, damit der Fall um den Mord an dem bekannten Energiemogul komplett abgeschlossen war.  
Während Beckett, Ryan und Esposito also an ihren Schreibtischen saßen und bereits seit einigen Stunden auf ihren Tastaturen tippten, saß Castle daneben und machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu dem gerade beendeten Fall.  
Der Colonel war schon ein merkwürdiger Kerl gewesen, der in ihm einiges an Fragen aufgeworfen hatte, unter anderem dadurch, dass dieser sich immer mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte. Castle grübelte noch immer darüber, um was es sich bei „Wr“ und „Atl“ handeln könnte.   
Als dann plötzlich seine hübsche Kollegin auftauchte, wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr weiter. Was machte eine solche Frau, die nicht einmal zum Militär gehörte, in einem Team eines zweifelhaften Colonels? Vor allem, da das Team scheinbar immer mal wieder in Kampfhandlungen geriet, wie der Zustand Sheppards nach Ankunft in New York deutlich zeigte.  
Besonders merkwürdig kam es ihm auch vor, dass Miss Emmagan behauptete, aus New York zu stammen, doch in ihrer Akte nichts dergleichen zu finden war.  
Beckett hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sie aus diesem Grund noch einmal in die Mangel zu nehmen, doch Colonel Mitchell hatte Kate sofort abgewimmelt und mit Geheimhaltung argumentiert, kaum, dass die Polizistin auch nur den Mund aufgemacht hatte.  
Wo er bereits bei dem nächsten Punkt angelangt war. Das Team um Colonel Mitchell schien ihm genauso merkwürdig. Nur ein einziger Offizier zierte die Einheit, alle anderen waren Zivilisten, wobei der eine auch noch ein Archäologe war, wie sich hinterher herausstellte, als Castle Dr. Jackson auf der Beerdigung in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte.  
Becketts Recherchen kurz nach der Befreiung Sheppards hatten zudem für Miss Mal Doran zum gleichen Ergebnis geführt wie bei Miss Emmagan. Außer einem Geburtsdatum und dem Namen war alles andere in der Akte verschlüsselt. Einen Murray dagegen, auf den die Beschreibung des schweigsamen, dunkelhäutigen Mannes passte, schien dagegen noch nicht einmal zu existieren.

„Wissen Sie, was ich glaube, Beckett?“, durchbrach Rick die Stille, die in dem Büro.  
Kaum, dass Kate und ihre Kollegen aufschauten, legte er los, seine eben frisch entwickelte Theorie zu erörtern.  
„Also, über diese Teyla, Vala und Murray gibt es kaum etwas in der Akte, bzw. gar keine Akte, weil sie hier auf der Erde gar nicht existieren. Eigentlich handelt es sich bei ihnen um Außerirdische von einem anderen Planeten und sie arbeiten mit den Leuten von der Air Force zusammen, die das Ganze geheim halten. Vielleicht haben die sogar Raumschiffe oder können Leute beamen, weshalb das Team von Colonel Mitchell so schnell hier war.  
Bestimmt sind die alle auch in Wirklichkeit gar nicht in Colorado Springs stationiert, denn mal ehrlich, wo sollen die denn dort in irgendwelche gefährlichen Kampfhandlungen verwickelt werden? Das einzige, was die dort bekanntermaßen machen, ist Radartelemetrie. Die sind bestimmt irgendwo auf einem fremden Planeten stationiert, denn haben sie schon einmal von Feinden gehört, die mit ‚Wr‘ anfangen? Das sind bestimmt irgendwelche bösen Außerirdischen, mit denen die Air Force Leute verfeindet sind!  
Oh! … oh! Und ‚Atl‘, der Ort, an dem Sheppard stationiert ist! Das könnte für Atlantis oder so stehen, sie wissen doch, die sagenumwobene Stadt, die angeblich im Meer versunken ist. Da steckt mit Sicherheit eine riesige Verschwörung hinter. Den Menschen wollen sie weismachen, es wäre gerade einmal möglich, mit einer Rakete zum Mond und zum Mars zu fliegen und in Wirklichkeit reist die Air Force, gedeckt von der amerikanischen Regierung, bereits durch das gesamte Universum!“

Schweigend hatten Ryan, Esposito und Beckett den Ausführungen von Castle gelauscht. Die ganze Zeit schon hatte es in den Mundwinkeln der beiden männlichen Detectives verdächtig gezuckt, doch kaum hatte Castle geendet, brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus, worauf sie sich einen bösen Blick von dem Autor einfingen. Auch Beckett musste ihr Lachen mühsam unterdrücken, aber ganz ohne grinsen, ging auch an ihr die Erzählung nicht vorbei. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Wissen Sie was, Castle? Ihre Fantasie geht mal wieder mit ihnen durch. Das glauben Sie doch wohl selbst nicht, was sie da gerade erzählt haben?“  
Beleidigt, dass seine Theorie nicht angemessen gewürdigt wurde, verzog Rick schmollend sein Gesicht, was Ryan und Esposito nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte, denn die Schnute die er dabei zog, sah einfach göttlich aus.  
„Glaubt es, oder glaubt es nicht. Ich jedenfalls bin der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass da etwas Wahres dran ist. Und außerdem ist das eine wunderbare Idee für den nächsten Nikki Heat Roman. Was halten sie davon: ‚Heat Universum: Nikki Heat jagt Außerirdischen‘? Oh ich muss sofort los und meine Idee aufschreiben. Tschüss, Beckett! Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Spaß beim Berichte schreiben. Wenn ein Mord passiert, wissen Sie ja, wie Sie mich erreichen!“  
Bei seinen letzten Sätzen war Castle regelrecht von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und lief eilig, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, Richtung Fahrstühle und war nur wenige Sekunden später hinter der sich automatisch schließenden Tür verschwunden.  
Ungläubig über den Elan, den der Autor plötzlich an den Tag legte, schüttelte Kate ein weiteres Mal ihren Kopf, widmete sich dann aber wieder seufzend ihrem noch unfertigen Bericht. Der schrieb sich schließlich nicht von alleine.

ENDE!


End file.
